When You Love
by Khasabat04
Summary: Hidup adalah sebuah realita yang harus dihadapi, memliki kenangan dengannya—apakah aku pantas? Apakah aku mampu menahan gejolak yang ada?, "Yifan?" / " jaga Tao untukku.." ( EXO Tao-Kris , Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Luhan-Xiumin ) crack ( Kris-Xiumin , Luhan-Sehun ) hahahaha ( NEW FF )
1. Chapter 1

**When You Love…**

**Hidup adalah sebuah realita yang harus dihadapi, memliki kenangan dengannya—apakah aku pantas? Apakah aku mampu menahan gejolak yang ada?**

Huang Zitao

Wu Yi Fan

.

.

Annyeong

.

.

Tao menatap wajahnya di cermin, tersenyum senang mengingat semalam dia telah resmi menjadi istri dari Wu Yi Fan namja yang diam-diam ia cintai sejak pertama kali bertemu. Pertemuanya dengan Yifan atau akrab dipanggilnya dengan Kris adalah saat dia kelas 1 SMP keduanya satu kelas, tidak ada yang special dari mereka jangankan berteman bersapa saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. Keduanya melangsungkan pernikahan karna perjodohan, kedua orang tua Tao meninggal saat selesai merencanakan pernikahan Tao dengan Kris. Kedua orang tua Kris dan Tao saling berahabat lama hingga saat mengetahui anak mereka telah dewasa ahirnya mereka memaksa agar anak mereka saling bersatu. Tao sempat menolak namun saat dia tau bahwa namja yang akan menjadi suaminya adalah Kris dengan sekejap penolakannya berubah menjadi sebuah harapan besar,harapan bahwa Kris tidak menolak perjodohan itu.

" aigoo…istri Kris yeppoh! Kajja kita sarapan, Kris dan appa sudah menunggu dibawah.."

" ne, eoma.."

Tao membalas senyuman dari yeoja paruh baya yang mendekatinya dan menuntunnya ke meja makan, di meja makan terlihat dua orang namja tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mr Wu dengan kopi dan korannya dan Kris dengan rotinya. namja tampan bermata sipit itu sama sekali tidak bergeming saat Tao duduk disampingnya, ya beginilah..Kris memang tidak suka bicara ataupun mengatakan hal yang tidak penting.

" Krissie kau mau sarapan apa? Biar Tao yang mengambilkan.."

" aku tidak pernah sarapan.."

Ucapan dingin itu membuat Mrs Wu menatap Tao penuh penyesalan, Mrs Wu tau Kris memang selalu dingin pada siapapun sejak kecil, bahkan sekarang sering ia mearasa kalau Kris anaknya telah beradaptasi di Kurub utara. Namun dia masih bersyukur karna Kris bukanlah tipe anak yang pemberontak atau senang menolak, bahkan Kris tidak menolak saat ia dijodohkan dengan Tao yang meski satu kelas namun Kris tidak mengetahuinya. Ya yang ia tidak sukai atau tidak bisa memprotes anaknya adalah saat di mana berhubungan dengan sikap, Kris tidak akan perduli dengan ceramah panjang lebar orang lain ataupun tanggapan orang lain mengenai dirinya. Bagi namja tampan itu sikapnya adalah dunianya, yang bisa merubah adalah dirinya.

" appa pastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui pernikahan kalian, jadi kalian bisa bertindak bebas disekolah..tapi Kris, kau jaga istrimu dengan baik!kau dengar ne?"

Kris hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, sarapan pagi ini terasa begitu ramai karna Tao memang banyak berbicara.  
Tao mengikuti langkah Kris yang terlihat sangat cepat, hingga memasuki sebuah kelas. Kelas X SMA Sapphire Blue. Sekolah dengan latar belakang orang-orang mampu dengan apapun yang mereka miliki. Kris namja dengan suara barithon yang nyaris tidak pernah terdengar suaranya karna Kris lebih menyukai duduk diam, Tao duduk di bangku pojok jauh dari Kris yang sama-sama dibelakang namun berseberangan dengan 3 buah meja yang berbeda.

.

.

' _aku telah menjadi istri dari namja itu..aigo~~ mimpi apa aku kemariiiin..'_

_._

_._

" YAAAA PANDAAAAA!"

Tao kaget dan terjengkang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, yeoja imut itu meringis mencoba bangun dari duduknya.

" aiss Baekhyun ada apa sih?..sakit tau!.."

" kekeke..habis dari tadi aku panggil kau tidak menyahut, eh iya besok kita main yukz..aku sudah mengajak Chanyeolie oppa..kita main bersama.."

" tidak mau! Kalau bersama dia kau akan melupakan chingumu yang manis ini..TT.."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan duduk disamping Tao, Tao mendenguskan kepalanya melihat senyum dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus memaksa Tao untuk ikut bersamanya tanpa lelah, namun Tao malah memandangi Kris yang tengah asik dengan duanianya sendiri. Ya Kris sedang mendengarkan music dari i-pondnya dan tersenyum simpul yang nyaris tak terlihat oleh siapapun dan beruntung bagi Tao dia bisa merasakan senyum itu menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, Baekhyun yang bingung mengalihkan pandangannya sama dengan pandangan Tao dia mengerutkan keningnya.

" kenapa kau suka sekali dengan namja itu sih? Tidak ada yang menarik.."

" tapi aku mencintainya eoni,.."

" ah! Baiklah bagaimana kalau aku akan ajak dia besok kau akan ikutkan? "

" eh..Chankaman!"

Suara Tao hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangku Kris, merasa ada yang tengah menatapnya dan berdiri disampingnya Kris membuka matanya dan membenarkan kacamatanya, Baekhyun menarik nafas ddalam-dalam.

" Kris besok Minggu aku tunggu kau ditaman ini kau harus datang! "

Kris menatap Baekhyun bingung,

" ah..kau harus bantu akuuu..Tao tidak mau datang kalau hanya kami bertiga..lagian ku mohoooon..ini permintaan pertamaku sebagai teman sekelasmu..pleaseeeeee.."

Kris seperti berfikir dan bersiap menolak tapi..

"..rencananya kami akan membuat kejutan ultah buat Tao, pleaseeeeeeeee…."

.

.

' _sepertinya aku memang tidak diijinkan menolak..'_

_._

_._

Ahirnya Kris mengangguk dan memasukan kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun ke sakunya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan berlari memeluk Tao, membuat yeoja imut dalam bekapannya tertatih untuk bernafas, namun sekali lagi perbuatan Baekhyun pada Tao membuat Tao bisa melihat senyum sekilas dari namja yang benar-benar sangat ia cintai.  
Minggu pun tiba, Mr dan Mrs Wu bingung melihat dua anak dan menantunya sarapan dengan pakaian rapi,

" kalian mau kemana? Apa ada acara di sekolah? "

" ani, aku dan Kris akan jalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeolie oppa..tidak apakan eoma kami tidak bisa membantu eoma.."

" jinca? Kris? Ah syukurlah, gwacana Tao-ah. Eoma senang eum anggap saja bulan madu, karna Kris menolak hadiah dari kami jadi bersenang-senanglah.."

Tao mengangguk, di mobil Kris hanya diam.

" Kris, mian ya karna telah mengganggumu.."

" gwacana, aku pun bosan dirumah..anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu.."

Kris tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari Tao dengan dingin, Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapa bingung namun seketika itu senyumnya merekah. Air matanya mengalir indah dipipi cubbynya.

" go-gomawo.."

" uljima.."

Setelah menepikan mobilnya Kris mengusap air mata Tao, membuat bunga di hati Tao semakin bermekaran.

" saengil chukkahamnida.."

" gomawo..gomawo Kris.."

Setelah lama ahirnya Kris menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat janjiannya bersama dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyums senang saat melihat Kris dan Tao datang. Chanyeolie menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan bingung, Kris sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeolie dia hanya cuek.

" Baekhyun-ah kita naik itu yuk..sepertinya kereeen.."

" kajja Tao!"

" anio! Aku tidak mau! Kalian saja.."

Chanyeolie dan Baekhyun mengajak Tao menaiki wahana _Rollercoaster_, Tao menggeleng kuat-kuat saat ChanBaek menarik tangannya. Kris yang melihat kepanikan Tao mendekat dan melepas pegangan tangan ChanBaek dari Tao.

" dia akan naik komedi putar bersamaku..jadi kalian lanjutkan saja..kami akan menunggu kalian, kita bertemu di parkiran eum dua jam lagi.."

Kris menarik tangan Tao menjauh dari ChanBaek, ChanBaek tersenyum. Park Chanyeol atau Chanyeolie tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

" benarkan? Namja itu hanya tidak mau tau..bukan membenci atau berhati dingin.."

" benar oppa..keke..aku mengaku kalah..kajja.."

" jadi naik itu?"

" eh, enggaklah..aku takut..lebih baik naik yang lain saja.."

Putus Baekhyun menarik tangan namja kurus tinggi bergummy smile dengan deretan gigi yang cukup menawan dan selalu membuatnya harus menekan detak jantungnya saat bersamanya. Chanyeol tersenyum mengikuti langkah yeoja berambut sebahu didepannya.

Kris mengajak Tao menaiki komedi putar dan menikmati indahnya matahari sore, Tao tersenyum memandang Kris.

" tidakkah kau bosan memandangiku terus?"

" eh, mian.."

Tao mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain namun pandangannya terus tertuju pada sosok Kris.

" bagiku kau yang terindah…"

Guman Tao lemah,

_._

_._

' _apa yang kau lihat dariku? Bahkan aku tidak pernah memanggil namamu..melakukan hal yang kiranya kau suka..ckck bodoh! '_

_._

_._

Kris kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.  
Tiba dirumah Mr dan Mrs Wu mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun untuk Tao, Kris langsung pergi kekamarnya. Langkah Kris berhenti saat ingin berbalik mengambil phonselnya yang tertinggal mendengar pertanyaan Mr Wu,

" apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Apa Kris memberi hadiah indah unttukmu?"

" melakukan hal romantic?"

" ah..aniya..dengan Kris ikut jalan –jalan dengan Tao itu saja sudah cukup sebagai hadiah untuk Tao.."

Mrs Wu memeluk Tao ke dalam pelukannya,

" mianhe karna eoma tidak bisa membuat Kris mencintaimu..mianhe karna eoma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

" aiss eoma bicara apa si? Aku memang menyukai Kris, dan menerima perjodohan ini karna itu Kris tapi, jika nanti Kris benar-benar tidak mencintai Tao, Tao tidak apa…hanya di samping Kris Tao sudah bahagia, meski aku egois pada Kris namun Tao akan berusaha! Lagian kami masih belum dewasa.."

" Tao, kau seperti eomamu nak.."

" jinca?"

Mr Wu mengangguk dan mengusap pelan rambut Tao, Kris kembali kekamarnya. Di dalam kamar Kris menatap sebuah foto, seorang yeoja dan namja kecil yang imut. Kris tersenyum keduanya sama-sama mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit namun terdapat pancaran ke bahagiaan diantaranya.

" noona, sekarang bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan kembali? Noona, aku masih bertahan dalam kesendirian..kau tau aku, aku ingin mengahiri semuanya sekarang juga..sebelum ada yang terluka.."

Kris meraih obat didalam kotak hitam miliknya. Sengaja ia menuangkan lebih, dilihatinya butiran obat di tangannya..

.

.

**#FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

'_Kris-ah mari berusaha hingga ahir! Kau janjikan setelah ini akan hidup baik..aku pasti akan kembali..mari kita berjanji untuk sembuh..'_

_._

_._

Suara lembut itu mengurungkan niat Kris, cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran untuk bunuh diri. Kris meminum obat dalam kadarnya dan mulai berbaring.

" aku akan sembuh noona, pasti! Kau juga kan?"

Tak lama manic coklat itu pun terpejam.  
.

.

Terlalu singkat untuk menyadari jika waktu terus berganti hingga masa SMA berahir tidak satupun chingu Kris dan Tao mengetahui pernikahan Kris dan Tao. Dan tidak ada hal yang _romantic_ yang pernah mereka lakukan, kini keduanya telah memasuki jenjang kuliah, ya Tao dan Kris memasuki jurusan yang berbeda Tao masuk fakultas seni sedangkan Kris masuk universitas kedokteran dan kini memasuki tahun keduanya,

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Tao yang sedang menyeruput jus alpukat nya di kantin, Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk di depan Tao.

" panda, nanti kau bisa gemuk kalau makan jus alpukat mulu! "

" aiss, biarlah..aku juga pingin gemuk..keke.."

Chanyeol merebut jus milik Tao membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal, saat itu Kris dan salah seorang berjalan kearah mereka, seseorang dengan rambut ikal coklat dan wajah tirus dan lebih tinggi namun terlihat sangat dewasa.

" Anyeong, Chanyeol-ah..senang sekali bertemu denganmu di kantin.. Kris-e ini dongsaeng iparku, kalian pasti kenal.."

" cih, aku tidak senang kau bersama noonaku.."

Namja itu tersenyum mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang langsung ditepisnya,

" oppa kajja duduk..kita makan siang bersama.."

Ajak Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

" Xi Luhan imnida,.."

" jangan kegenitan! "

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar cibiran namja berambut blonde di depannya, Kris hanya meminum es tehnya dengan damai, membiarkan Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat keributan.

" noona? Kau kemari? Kau kan seharusnya ada dirumah..kau baru pulang.."

" hehe, aku ingin melihat suamiku dan dongsaengku.."

.

.

'_SUARA INI?'_

.

.

Kris terpaku mendengar suara dari belakangnya, seseorang mendekat yang langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan.

" chagy, kenapa tidak istirahat? Kau ingin aku cepat mati karna mencemaskanmu? "

" aiss Luhan, kau lupa _image_mu..hehe.."

Luhan hanya tersenyum, memeluk yeoja yang kini tengah ada dalam dekapannya.

" annyeong..kalian pasti chingu Chanyeolie ya? Minseok imnida, bangeupsumida.."

" ini noona ku, Baekie, Tao-ie dan Kris, ini noonaku- Park Minseok atau kalian boleh memanggilnya Xiumin..noona ini teman-temanku, yang sedang memegang jus alpucad itu Tao, Huang Zitao. Yang sedang tersenyum itu Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun dan ini Kris, Wu Yi Fan…"

Mata bening yang berbinar itu tercekat mendengar sebuah nama yang Chanyeol sebutkan. Cepat-cepat Xiumin menarik namja yang kini tengah mematung dengan cangkir ditangannya.

" Yifan? Jinca itu kau? "

Kini Kris dan Xiumin telah berhadapan, Kris menatap mata bening yang amat ia rindukan, mata dari seseorang yang ia sayangi dan menjadi alasannya untuk hidup. Mata yang kini berkaca-kaca menatapnya.

" Yifan?..jinca? "

" noona, neorago? "

Xiumin mengangguk memeluk namja di depannya, ada isak tangis terpancar di mata bening Xiumin, dia tersenyum bahagia bisa memeluk namja di pelukannya. Tao dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap adegan itu shock, Xiumin mengusap air matanya. Setelah Kris melepas pelukannya..

" uljima noona,.."

" Kris, kajja! Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku katakan..ah chagya..aku akan pergi dengan Kris dulu..anyeong.."

Baekhyun menatap Tao yang langsung pergi dari hadapannya, saat ingin berlari mengejarnya Chanyeol menarik dan menggeleng.  
Tao berjalan perlahan menjauhi teman-temannya. Kejadian saat Kris menangis dan memeluk noona Chanyeol membuatnya kaget, bagaimanapun Tao tidak pernah melihat Kris berkontak dengan yeoja atau orang lain hingga begitu, bahkan dengan eoma dan appanya pun Tao tidak pernah melihatnya. Yang membuat hati Tao sakit adalah expresi penuh kerinduan dari wajah Kris expresi yang membuat hati Tao serassa ingin menjerit.

.

.

Kris mengikuti langkah Xiumin ke taman di sekitar kampus, tempat yang cukup sepi. Xiumin melepas tangannya dari Kris dan tersenyum menatap namja yang kini lebih tinggi darinya sedikit,

" kau bertahan? "

Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Kemudian saling memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tao yang tidak sengaja melihat dari kejauhan membuat air matanya telah ia tahan sedari tadi membasahi pipi mungilnya,

" aku senang bertemu denganmu Yifan, kau tau? Selama di LA aku terus berpikir dengan janji kita, janji agar kita nanti akan bertemu lagi..maka dari itu saat Luhan memberitahu kalau aku sudah mendingan aku memaksanya membawaku pulang, dan ahirnya dia membawaku pulang.."

" Prof. Xi? "

" ne, dia sekarang suamiku hehe..dia sungguh gila saat mengatakan dia ingin memilikiku yang tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkannya, bahkan dia tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun yang aku minta..dia mengatakan pdaku bahwa akupun harus merasakan bahagia sebelum semua berahir, dan dia meminta ijin menikmati kebahagianku bersamanya..bagaimana denganmu? "

Kris terdiam, cukup lama mereka terdiam tidak menyadari Tao yang memperhatikannya dari atap gedung, ya atap gedung adalah tempat favorit Tao jika ada masalah, Tao menatap keduanya dengan tatapan miris.

" tidak ada yang berubah dariku- noona, aku selalu menjauhi semua orang yang ingin mendekat padaku..aku tidak mau orang tau, aku juga tidak ingin kalau nantinya ada yang terluka begitu dalam karna kenangan yang tercipta denganku.."

" Yifan kau egois.."

" inilah aku.."

Xiumin meraih kepala Kris dan memeluknya.

" kau tidak berubah.."

" ne, ah noona lebih baik kau pulang..tidak baik kau berada diluar ruangan terlalu lama.."

" ne, kau juga..eum Yifan berapa lama lagi? "

Kris mendesah dengan senyum yang sengaja ia buat,

" tidak lebih dari 12 bulan.."

" Yifan..kau harus berjuang..kita berjuang bersama.."

" kau?"

" molla, yang jelas aku berharap hingga anak dalam kandunganku bisa hidup tanpa aku..ah sudah byeee Yifan..semangat ya! "

Kris menatap langkah Xiumin dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

'noona kau kini bahagia? Ah, semoga apa yang kau harap bisa terkabul..'

.

.

Nafas Kris mulai memburu panas di tubuhnya kini meningkat membuat Tao yang sedari tadi melihatnya kalang kabut berlari menuruni tangga. Setelah sampai dibawah cepat-cepat dia mendekati Kris,

" Kris? Gwacanayo?"

" eh, ne..gwacana..aghh! bisa antar aku pulang..kau bisa nyetirkan?"

Tao mengangguk, dengan cepat Tao membawa Kris pulang. Sore itu terasa sangat menegangkan untuk Tao karna tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya. Sekuat tenaga Tao membantu Kris yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri berbaring di kamarnya. Setelah lama Tao menngambil kompres dan mulai mengkompres kepala Kris. Setelah badan Kris sedikit mendingin Tao mengamati kamar Kris, kamar bercat hijau. Sudah hampir empat tahun Tao dan Kris menikah namun tidak pernah sekalipun Tao memasuki kamar Kris sebelum ini, kamar Kris cukup luas dengan satu rak buku kedokteran dan buku-buku yang tertata rapi, Tao melepas kacamata Kris agar tidak mengganggu tidur Kris. Mata Tao terpesona pada sosok Kris yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan damai, wajah polos dari suaminya namja yang sangat ia cinta. Perahan tanngan Tao menelusuri wajah Kris, Tao sedikit terkekeh saat Kris merasa terganggu dan tangan mungil Kris berusaha mengusir tangan Tao.

" eugh.."

Mata indah itu terjaga dan kini menatap Tao, tangan Tao tergegam erat oleh tangan Kris. Jantung Tao bergetar kencang.

" mian, a..aku hanya ingin kau makan.."

" ne, aku bangun.."

Cepat-cepat Kris melepaskan tangannya, Tao meraih semangkuk bubur dan menyuapi Kris pelan. Kris terdiam,

" apa yang kau harap dariku? "

" maksudmu? "

Tao menatap lekat Kris, namun Kris menolak untuk menatap mata Tao. Tao mencari sebuah tanda untuk memberitahu bahwa namja di depannya sedang terlelap, namun dengan pasti Tao tau Kris masih terjaga dan kini tengah menghindari kontak mata darinya.

" hari ini aku merasakan dua perasaan dalam hidupku, bahagia dan sedih. Aku senang saat mengetahui yeoja yang ku cintai kembali dan memelukku namun aku pun sedih saat menyadari banyak hal yang membuat kami tidak akan pernah bersama.."

" apa tentang Xiumin eoni? "

Kris menatap mata Tao, mengangguk.

" ya, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

" ceritakan padaku bagaimana perasaan mu! Jadikan aku teman dalam hidupmu..gwacana kau tidak mencintaiku, gwacana kalau hanya aku yang harus mencintaimu tapi jebal anggap aku ada.."

Ucap Tao lirih, lama Kris terdiam.

" aku, mungkin aku mencintai Xiumin noona. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku bertahan..hingga saat ini hanya dia yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku…entah cinta atau hanya perasaan nyaman dia satu-satunya yang tau aku, kami bertemu saat aku masih disekolah dasar..kami teman main hingga karna suatu hal dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dengan janji untuk tetap bertemu, dan hari ini kami bertemu melepas rindu. .dia mengatakan kalau dia bahagia saat ini… aku senang,.."

" lalu? Kenapa kau bilang kau sedih? Apa karna Luhan oppa?"

" bisa dibilang begitu..tapi ada hal lain yang tidak ingin aku katakan padamu..mian.."

Tao mengangguk ,dia duduk meraih tangan Kris dan tersenyum.

" Kris, mungkin sakit di hatiku sekarang tidak akan sebanding dengan sakit hatimu..namun sesama sakit hati mari kita berjuang untuk sembuh! Obatku adalah melihat senyummu..dan kau mungkin senyum ku tidak seperti Xiumin eoni tapi semoga bisa membantu mengobati lukamu..ne..?"

Kris menatap dalam wajah Tao tersirat rasa sakit yang terpendam namun diusir dengan sebuah senyum tulus dari mata dan bibir nya.

" gomawo.."

" kajja berjuang.."

Keduanya tersenyum tulus, keduanya mulai bercerita tentang kejadian kejadian tentang perasaan mereka, Tao antusias mendengarkan kisah Kris namun Kris hanya menggeleng dan meminta agar Tao menceritakan kisahnya. Tao mulai menceritakan bagaimana awal mula kisah cintanya pada Kris dengan malu-malu .  
Mrs dan Mr Wu yang baru saja pulang bingung mendengar seseorang tengah tertawa dikamar Kris. Keduanya mengintip di balik pintu mendapati Tao tengah mempoutkan bibirnya diiringi tawa rendah Kris.

" haha..sampai segitunya kau mengejarku? "

" ne! itu saja ide yang muncul dari otak _brilliant _ku belum dari otak Chanyeolie oppa dan Baekhyun..aku masih pikir-pikir jika mendengar saran mereka.."

" memang apa yang mereka pikirkan?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berfikir.

" banyak, dan itu sangat konyol—"

Tawa Kris menghiasi malam, Mr dan Mrs Wu tersenyum dan menutup pintu, keduanya masuk kekamarnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat sangat indah.

" yeobo, kau dengar? Kau lihat kan? "

" ne chagy,.."

.

.

Pagi menyingsing membuat mata sipit Kris mengejap,

" eugh.."

Matanya menangkap seseorang masih tertidur diranjangnya, Tao tidur meringkuk di samping Kris. Kris tersenyum, menggoncang tubuh Tao..

" eummhhgghh..Baekhyun jangan usil.."

Tao menampik tanga Kris, Kris menggeleng.

" hei, sudah waktunya kuliah.."

Mendengar suara berat, mata Tao langsung melebar dan berjingkat bangun.

" OMO! Kenapa aku tidur disini? "

" sudahlah, palli bersiap-siap aku ada kuliah jam 8 .."

" ne! aku juga…uwaaaaaaa"

Tao langsung ngacir kekamarnya membiarkan Kris yang memasuki kamar mandi. Kris mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat, tampak dengan susah payah Kris mengusap dan mencoba menghentikan aliran darah dari hidungnya.

_._

_._

'_aku akan lebih senang memiliki banyak kenangan bersama seseorang sebelum ia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, kau tau penyesalanku yang paling dalam saat eoma dan appaku meninggal..yaitu saat dimana aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat mereka, bahkan aku tidak memiliki satu haripun kenangan bersama mereka..yang aku tau mereka akan datang menjemputku dan membawa ku bersama mereka tapi..sebelum itu mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri..aku akan merasa tidak berguna saat aku tidak memiliki kenangan,serasa aku ingin ikut dan membuat kenangan baru bersama..itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah..'_

_._

_._

" haruskah aku membuat kenangan bersama nya Tuhan? "

.

.

.

**See Ya next TIME!**

**Mianhe karna membawa ff baru, padahal yang lama masih ngutang hehehe..biarlah..**

**Yang lama masih dalam proses hhohohoho..**

**Mian kalau banyak typo, karna mikirnya instan jadi sejadnya aja keburu ilang lagi..gomawo reviewnya..**


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Love…**

**Hidup adalah sebuah realita yang harus dihadapi, memliki kenangan dengannya—apakah aku pantas? Apakah aku mampu menahan gejolak yang ada?**

Huang Zitao

Wu Yi Fan

.

.

Annyeong

.

.

**Preview**

_._

_._

'_aku akan lebih senang memiliki banyak kenangan bersama seseorang sebelum ia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, kau tau penyesalanku yang paling dalam saat eoma dan appaku meninggal..yaitu saat dimana aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat mereka, bahkan aku tidak memiliki satu haripun kenangan bersama mereka..yang aku tau mereka akan datang menjemputku dan membawa ku bersama mereka tapi..sebelum itu mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri..aku akan merasa tidak berguna saat aku tidak memiliki kenangan,serasa aku ingin ikut dan membuat kenangan baru bersama..itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah..'_

_._

_._

" haruskah aku membuat kenangan bersama nya Tuhan? "

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Kris memasuki kelasnya dengan cepat, selesai Kuliah Luhan mendekati Kris yang masih berkutat dengan catatannya,

" ada hubungan apa kau dan Xiumin? "

" tenang saja Prof, aku dan noona tidak ada hubungan apapun, kami hanya teman sepermainan tidak lebih.."

" ah, jawaban mu dan Xiumin sama saja..tanya Chanyeol pun sama saja karna sepertinya dia tidak tau.."

Luhan mendesah duduk disamping Kris,

" pasti ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dariku.."

Guman Luhan, Kris hanya diam berkutat degan catatannya.

.

.  
Perlahan waktu pun berjalan keadaan Xiumin masih stabil namun keadaan Kris, Kris harus rutin memeriksakan diri ke Rumah Sakit untuk penyakitnya.

" bagaimana? "

" semakin buruk, kau harus berdiam di Rumah Sakit.."

" jangan harap dr Park.."

Park hanya menggeleng memberikan resep obat untuk Kris.

" kau tau sendiri bagaimana penyakitmu..jika kau tetap bersikeras.."

" ya baiklah..aku akan kesini lagi besok.."

Park tersenyum membiarkan pasient yang satu itu melangkah pergi, Xiumin keluar dari persembunyiannya, air matanya telah membasahi pipinya.

" apa benar keadaan Kris semakin buruk? "

" ne, kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana sel darah merahnya melebihi batas, dia kehilangan banyak trombosit dan sel darah putih, ini tidak baik untuknya jika terus – terusan menjalani hidupnya seperti orang normal.."

" bagaimana dengan operasi Minggu depan? "

" hanya mengurangi sel trombosit nya agar seimbang dengan leukosit..nah sekarang kau pun harus pulang tidak baik untuk baby mu..apa kau tidak akan memberi tau suamimu?"

" andwee! Aku tidak mau..aku takut Luhan akan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan nya.."

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dia melihat Tao sedang berdandan dengan piama baru yang Mrs Wu berikan, ya kini keduanya telah satu orang tua mereka memaksa mereka untuk saling dekat dan memberikan mereka cucu. Tao kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk dan menempelkan kepalanya dibahunya.

" kkk-Kris..?"

" ijinkan seperti ini, 5 menit tidak lebih..aku lelah.."

" istirahatlah.."

Diam, Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Tao, tangannya mengalung di pinggang Tao. Kris sadar saat bersama Tao adalah saat dimana ada dua rasa dalam dirinya, damai dan khawatir. Entah apa yang membuat hati dan tubuh Kris merasa damai di dekat Tao, ya semenjak kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu Kris dan Tao saling terbuka dan mulai saling mengobrol terlebih karna kejadian itu membuat keduanya harus rela berbagi kamar. Ya Kris mulai mengakui keberadaan Tao di hatinya, meski tidak sebesar keberadaan Xiumin namun keberadaaan Tao mampu membuatnya merasa harus hidup. Kekhawatiran Kris adalah dimana dia harus selalu berusaha baik-baik saja untuk tidak membuat yeoja yang kini di peluknya khawatir.

" kau kenapa? "

Kris hanya menggeleng lemah,

" YA! Kau bilang kita teman, kenapa tidak mau berbagi? "

" aniya, hanya …"

" wae?"

Tao menatap Kris dari pantulan cermin, seorang yang sangat ia cintai kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Tao berusaha menekan debaran jantungnya agar Kris tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, Kris tersenyum saat merasakan bagaimana jantung Tao berdegub kencang.

" sebegitukah kau menyukaiku? "

" eoh? "

Kris memutar tubuh Tao menghadapnya dan dilihatnya Tao tengah sibuk menghindari tatapan matanya, semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi mulus Tao.

" eum..kajja kita kencan.."

" eh? Kencan?"

Kris hanya mengangguk langsung menarik tangan Tao keluar, Tao masih shock dengan apa yang Kris katakan hingga tidak sadar pandangan Mr dan Mrs Wu tertuju padanya,

" kalian mau kemana ? ini sudah malam.."

" kencan.."

" kencan?"

Seakan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang kedua orang tuanya tanyakan Kris terus membawa Tao berjalan jauh..mendekati mobinya.

" kita mau kemana? "

" suatu tempat..tidak apa aku hanya ingin membawamu jalan-jalan sebagai tanda terimakasihku karna kau telah menungguku lama.."

" eh? "

Tao menatap lekat namja yang kini sedang terfokus untuk menyetir,

" apa ada yang aneh di wajahku Tao-ah?"

Dengan cepat Tao menggeleng, membuatnya terlihat imut. Kris menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah gereja. Tao memiringkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sebenarnya Kris pikirkan namun Kris hanya tersenyum,

" mari kita berdoa.."

Tao tersenyum mengangguk, keduanya memasuki sebuah gereja yang langsung disambut oleh seorang pastur. Pastur itu kemudian mempersilahkan keduanya berdoa,

_._

_._

_Tuhan aku tau kau begitu mencintaiku karna kini kau buka hatiku untuk yeoja di sampingku..gomawo.. mian selama ini aku jauh darimu..Tuhan ijinkan aku membahagiakan dia sebelum kau menjemputku..ijinkan aku memberikan apa yang ia inginkan..kabulkan doanya Tuhan, aku tau kau menyayanginya..-_ **Kris**

**.**

**.**

_Tuhan gomawo, jeongmal gomawo aku bahagia…Tuhan kau mengabulkan doaku..aku sangat mencintainya ..eomma, appa lihatlah aku bahagia bersama Kris sekarang kalian tidak usah khawatir lagi Kris akan menjagaku..aku ingin bersama Kris selalu..._-**Tao**

**.**

**.**

Kris tersenyum saat Tao selesai dengan permohonannya.

" kajja kita pulang.." ucap Tao

" ani, aku ingin kau menikah denganku hari ini.."

Mata Tao membulat sempurna.  
Kris tersenyum mendekati seorang pastur yang tersenyum kearah keduanya. Dengan perlahan Kris menarik Tao menuju altar..

" pastur bisakah kau menolongku untuk menikahkan kami? Jebal.."

" anio anak muda, kau taukan syarat menikah? hehe..dasar anak muda..pasti karna kecelakaan.."

Pipi cubby Tao memerah meski bingung dengan tindakan Kris.

" aniya ajussi..kami telah menikah 3 atau 4 thn yang lalu bahkan menurut agama dan Negara kami sudah sah, namun saat itu kami sama sekali tidak saling mengenal atau mencintai..aku ingin mengulanginya..kini aku meminta istriku dengan hatiku.."

" kau? "

Kris mencium pipi Tao kilat dan membuat pastur di depannya tersenyum. Tidak lama janji suci benar-benar diucapkan dari hati keduanya.  
Di taman Tao menatap wajah namja yang kini benar-benar membuatnya bingung..

" apa aku terlalu tampan hem?"

Kini wajah Kris ada di hadapan Tao, membuat desah nafasnya terasa menerpa wajah Tao. Keduanya duduk berdampingan di sebuah taman menikmati waktu malam. Mata Kris tak henti memancarkan aura indah miliknya, ya kini Kris tak sedang mengenakan kacamatanya sehingga membuat mata coklat itu terlihat begitu indah di mata Tao. Tao tertegun, wajahnya menjadi merah akibat ulah Kris. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya ia dan Kris sedekat ini,

" kyeopta.."

Ucapan lirih dari mulut Tao membuat Kris tersenyum dan memberinya sebuah hadiah. Sebuah ciuman yang sukses membuat Tao menjadi patung hidup.

.

.

Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya di depan wajah Tao, tidak ada respon. Tao tengah asik membayangkan apa yang semalam terjadi di taman.

" ya TAO! Kau mau melamun terus hah? "

" a..e..hehehe..mian, wae? "

" dari tadi aku memanggilmu terus tau! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh? "

Tao menggeleng kaget,

Jam istirahat bergeming Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan santai menuju Kantin, di taman kedua pasang bola mata itu menemukan dua orang yang sangat dikenal sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang sepi.

" bukannya itu Xiumin eoni? Noonanya si Chanyeol oppa? Dan.."

" Kris..?"

Ucapan lirih Tao membuat Baekhyun menatap iba, biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun tau bagaimana sahabatnya mencintai Kris namja yang tengah berdua dengan yeoja lain yang ia tau bahwa yeoja itu adalah noona dari namjachingunya.

" Zitao~"

Tao menggeleng,

" gwacana..palli kita kekelas..aku tau bagaimana Kris.."

Ucap Tao sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya.

.

.

Xiumin tersenyum membiarkan Kris bermanja padanya, dengan perhatian dia mengusap rambut Kris yang jatuh menutupi mata Kris yang kini terpejam dibalik kacamata beningnya.

" noona, kau tau perlakuanmu padaku bisa membuat salah paham lho.."

" keke..ne, gwacana lagian aku biasa seperti ini saat bersama Chanyeol..karna aku merasa kau adalah dongsaengku juga.."

" kalau suamimu marah?"

Xiumin tersenyum riang mengacak rambut Kris.

" Luhanie memang begitu, tapi aku senang dia cemburu berarti dia mencintaiku..ah aku merindukannya.."

Kris bangkit kaget menatap mata Xiumin,

" jangan bilang kalu noona menghindarinya?"

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang Xiumin mengangguk, tidak ada hal yang ia bisa sembunyikan dari sosok namja di depannya. Dengan kilat Xiumin menunduk dan terisak di dada Kris, tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja Kris..

" noona…"

" a…aku tidak mau dia tau, aku takut dia akan khawatir dan menyruhku menggugurkan babyku..andwe.."

" jadi Lu-ge benar-benar tidak tau? "

Xiumin menggeleng lirih, perlahan tangisnya mereda..

" hanya kau yang tau..aku sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Luhanie dan sering menghindari kontak dengannya aku tau dia orang yang sangat peka..aku akan berjuang hingga ahir Yifan..keluargaku tidak ada yang menyadarinya…bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun..dan..aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau tau.."

" gelagatmu mencurigakan noona.."

Kris tersenyum menyeka air mata Xiumin,

" noona neomu yeppo saat tersenyum..jadi jangan menangis,kita jalani sama-sama.."

Xiumin tersenyum mengangguk,  
setidaknya pelukan hangat seseorang yang tau keadaannya bisa membuatnya tenang untuk menghadapi ketidak stabilan tubuhnya. Keduanya lalu terdiam begitu lama, Xiumin menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Kris..

" kau tau banyak tentang noona tapi tak sekalipun kau bicara tentang hidupmu.."

Kris menghela nafasnya,

" mungkin akan segera berahir..membuat sedikit kenangan lalu pergi dengan tenang.."

"KRIS!"

Bentakan Xiumin sontak membuat Kris kaget. Kris mengikuti Xiumin yang tengah berdiri mata Xiumin kembali berkilat..  
Luhan yang tidak sengaja mendengar bentakan Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati istri tercintanya tengah menatap seorang namja dengan nanar, Luhan dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa diketahui keduanya.

" kau mau meninggalkanku eoh? Kau benar-benar jahat! "

" noona...uljima.."

" kau, kau tidak peduli lagi? Kau lupa janji kita? Lalu untuk apa aku bertahan hidup? Kris jawab AKU! "

" noona.."

Kris meraih Xiumin kedalam pelukannya lagi kali ini Kris mengangguk-angguk dengan bisikan pelan membuat Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

"..aku akan berusaha sama sepertimu noona..aku akan berusaha demi kau dan dia.."

" hiks..yakso? .."

" ne, uljima.."

Luhan hanya bisa terpaku melihat keduanya.

.

.

_Benarkah Xiumin kembali hanya untuk melihatnya? Cih, bahkan aku lebih baik dari namja seperti tiang jemuran itu..Xiumin_

_._

_._

" noonaaaaaa…eh Kris?"

" bisa bawa noona mu pulang, sepetinya dia sedikit kelelahan.."

" ah, ne..tapi kenapa bersamamu..?"

" hanya membicarakan sesuatu..kau tenang saja.."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membopong Xiumin yang sedang tertidur, setelah kepergian keduanya Kris langsung berjalan kekelasnya. Luhan mengikuti Kris untuk memulai pelajaran dikelasnya. Dengan menahan amarah Luhan mengahiri kelas, sengaja Luhan menunggu keadaan kelas sepi kemudian mendekati Kris yang masih mengaduk-aduk tasnya mencari obat penahan sakit. tatapan iblis dari Luhan sama sekali terabaikan oleh Kris yang kini benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat di bagian dadanya.

" apa hubunganmu dengan ISTRIKU? Apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku? "

" tidak ada.."

Dengan susah payah Kris mencoba menekan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba sewajarnya, Luhan menarik kerah Kris dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

" jangan harap kau bisa merebut Xiumin dariku! Jauhi Xiumin! Dia sudah bersuami kau tau itu!? "

" kami hanya teman..aghh.."

Luhan mendorong Kris hingga ia benar-benar jatuh dan tentu saja itu membuat kesadarannya semakin memburuk..Luhan berjongkok untuk memastikan Kris ciut dengan ancamannya,

" aku melihat dan dengar apa yang kalian lakukan tadi ..aku melihat dan mendengarnya.."

Desisan Luhan membuat mata sipit Kris melebar diambang kesadarannya Kris menatap khawatir pada sosok Luhan,

" aku tidak akan membiarkannya.."

" KRIS!"

Tao berlari menghampiri Kris dan mendorong Luhan menjauh dari Kris,

" Baekie bantu aku! "

" ne!"

Dengan cepat Tao membawa Kris ke Rumah sakit. Dr Park langsung berlari menangani Kris dan membawanya ke ICU membuat Tao dan Baekhyun bingung.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin sedang bersantai di ruang tv sambil memakan kue buatan Xiumin..Luhan pulang langsung memeluk Xiumin erat-erat.

" wae Lulu? "

" aniya,hanya aku rindu.."

Xiumin terkekeh sambil mencoba menyingkir dari pelukan Luhan, Luhan menatapnya seakan protes.

" ada Chanyeolie.."

" hahahhaa..gwacana jangan pedulikan aku, aku bisa melakukannya bersama Baekhyun jika bertemu dengannya nanti…ah! Aku lupa!"

" wae?"

Luhan dan Xiumin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang,

" Yeoboseo? Baekhyun-ah..mian aku lupa kalau kita ada janji kau masih menungguku? Mwo? Jinca? Rumah sakit seoul? Ne..kabari aku jika ada apa-apa..aku akan kesana setelah mandi..ok!? byee…"

"Rumah sakit Seoul? Nuguya? "

Tanya Xiumin, Luhan terdiam biar bagaimanapun dia tau apa jawabanya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan dan Xiumin.

" Kris.."

" mwo? jinca? Chanyeol palli kita kessana!"

Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin membuatnya kembali duduk dan menatapnya,

" aku baru pulang chagy..apa Kris sangat penting untukmu? "

" aiss..aku harus ke Rumah sakit..kajja Chanyeol! "

" PARK MINSEOK! "

Bentakan Luhan menghentikan langkah Xiumin yang tengah menyeret Chanyeol. Tubuh Xiumin bergetar, Chanyeol yang mengetahui keadaan Xiumin yang sangat takut dengan nada bentakan langsung memapahnya pergi.

" kau boleh marah pada Kris atau pada siapapun namun jangan sekali-kali kau membentak Noonaku.."

'BLAM'

" Aisss Jinca? Bahkan ini lebih buruuuuuukkkk! "

.

.

Tao terlihat gusar mengikuti dr Park yang membawa Kris kedalam ruang rawat inap..

" apa yang terjadi dengan Kris dok? "

" ah, aniya..gara-gara salah satu perawat bilang keadaan gawat jadi dilarikan ke UGD sekarang Kris hanya tertidur sebentar lagi bangun kok..permisi.."

Tao mengangguk-angguk,  
Baekhyun duduk di depan Tao dan memperhatikan keduanya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat menyadari tangan namja yang di depannya terselip sebuah cincin yang ia ketahui itu cincin pernikahan atau sejenisnya..

" Tao, apa Kris telah punya pacar? "

" maksudmu? "

Baekhyun menunjuk tangan Kris yang ada di depannya, Tao mengarahkan pandangannya..

_._

_._

_Itu cincin pernikahan kami…empat tahun yang lalu..aku baru sadar dia memakainya.._

_._

_._

" Tao gwacanaya? "

Tao hanya mengangguk lemah, dia masih menatap tangan Kris tidak percaya. Kris tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya namun saat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam antara dirinya dan Tao membuat Tao tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

" Tao.."

" gwacana Baekie.."

_._

_._

_Kasihan sekali dengan Tao, hampir 7 tahun mencintai namja ini dan sekarang ia tau bahwa namja ini telah mempunyai kekasih? _

_._

_._

Perlahan Kris membuka mata, pertama dilihatnya adalah Tao yang tengah menangis..

" wae? Apa aku menyedihkan? "

" ani.."

Tao menggeleng keras, sedangkan Baekhyun yang ingin memarahi Kris urung.

" sepertinya aku harus pulang..kajja..tidak enak berlama-lama di Rumah sakit …hanya luka kecil.."

Baekhyun tidak ikut dengan Kris dan Tao karna ada urusan bersama eomanya, Tao membantu Kris berbaring dikasurnya. Kris tersenyum menarik Tao hingga terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

" gomawo.."

" for what? "

" semuanya..tetaplah seperti ini..aku ingin terus seperti ini.."

Kris mempererat dekapannnya pada Tao, Tao terisak..dengan perlahan Kris mengendurkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepala Tao yang kini penuh dengan air mata.

" Wae? Aku salah? "

" hikz..wae? kenapa kau membuatku bingung? Kau melamarku dan kita telah berjanji menjadi suami-istri yang sebenarnya tapi kenapa kau dan Xiumin eoni? Apa aku salah padamu? Aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku aku ta apa, tapi jangan beri aku sebuah harapan kosong..hatiku sakit..lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.."

" kau cemburu? Pada noona? "

" YA! Hikz…kau mencintainya, istri mana yang tidak cemburu? Sebelum kemarin aku hanya bisa pasrah tapi ..eump.."

Kris menghentikan ceracau Tao dengan ciuman di bibir peach Tao membuat Tao sukses melebarkan matanya.

" melihat mu cemburu seperti ini membuatku senang, saranghae Wu Zitao.."

" eh, tapi..?"

" apa lagi eum? "

Kris lengsung membekap Tao kedalam pelukannya lagi,

" aku dan noona tidak lebih seperti Chanyeolie hyung dan noona, dan ingat noona hanya masa laluku..sekarang kami berdua sudah punya jalan sendiri..dan kami bahagia dengan jalan kami..aku dan kau,dia dan Luhan hyung.."

Tao mengangguk pelan dan menelangkupkan tubuhnya pada Kris,

" eum..Kris…sejak kapan kau memakai cincin pernikahan kita? "

" mwo? Ini? "

Tanpa melihat Tao mengangguk, Kris tersenyum mencium puncak kepala Tao.

" sejak aku tau betapa kau mencintaiku..sejak malam kita bersahabat, mian aku terlambat menyadari kehadiranmu.."

" Kris.."

" ne? "

" saranghaeyo.."

Ucap Tao sambil mencium lembut bibir Kris, Kris tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Tao tidak membiarkan Tao melepasnya.  
Pagi hari Tao menggeliat menyadari ada yang memeluknya erat, wajahnya memerah saat menemukan wajah Kris yang tengah terlelap didepannya. Wajah polos Kris yang selalu membuat Tao berdebar saat memandanginya, wajah manis Tao lagi-lagi memerah saat menyadari tubuhnya kini benar-benar naked. Tiba-tiba hawa panas menyembur menyelubungi otaknya membuatnya menggeleng pelan, Kris terkekeh..

" wae? Apa kau sedang menggodaku? "

" ah..ani! hanya..eump.."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Tao yang sukses membuatnya diam,

" morning kiss yang indah..ah aku harus ke kampus, kau juga ada kuliahkan?"

" eum.."

Dengan seringai evil Kris menggendong Tao kekemar mandi.  
Mr dan Mrs Wu menggeleng mendengar jeritan Tao, dan tawa renyah khas Kris.

" aku tidak tau kalau cinta Tao sangat besar pada Kris..bahkan dinding es yang sudah membatu bisa pecah dan runtuh olehnya.."

" ne yeobo.."

.

.

.

.

Xiumin memasak dalam diam, dia benar-benar kaget dengan bentakan Luhan kemarin. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya membuat Xiumin tersentak.

" gwacana noona, kemarin hyung hanya sedang kesal saja..dia tidak marah sama noona kok.."

" Chanyeolie, noona takut..noona.."

" husst..ingat keadaanmu ne? apa kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian? Paling tidak kau harus sehat dan menungguku mempunyai cucu bersama Baekhyun..ne? "

Chanyeol menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya, tanpa keduanya sadari Luhan berdiri diambang pintu,

_._

_._

_Aiss ppaboya kau Luhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat Xiumin ketakutan padamu…? Kenapa aku tidak ingat tentang penyakit Xiumin yang tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang bisa mengguncang jiwanya..andweee..bahkan jika ia sakit itu lebih parah dari pada melihat Xiumin bersama Kris!_

_._

_._

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya saat tau Luhan ada di belakang mereka, perlahan ia menyingkir dan membiarkan Xiumin berdua bersama Luhan. Luhan memeluk Xiumin dengan lembut, membuat Xiumin tersentak..

" mian, mianhe.."

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dibibir Xiumin, Luhan mengangguk mencium tengkuk Xiumin. Luhan tau dari Chanyeol bahwa Xiumin phobia terhadap bentakan dan akan benar-benar ketakutan.

" aku salah, mianhe..aku cemburu karna kau mementingkan namja lain dari pada aku.."

Luhan mebalik posisi Xiumin menghadapnya, memberikan kecupan lembut pada Xiumin yang kini terisak.

.

.

Tao berlari meninggalkan Kris langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung,di kelas Baekhyun mengamati wajah Tao yang tampak aneh dimatanya. Sedangkan Tao masih tersenyum-senyum gaje mengingat kejaadian antara Yewook.

" kau? Kau aneh..ini.."

" ah? Ne gomawo.."

Tao menerima uluran minum dari Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengusir pikirannya terhadap Tao. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau menyinggung soal tanda di leher putih chingunya, meski samar namun karna duduk berdekatan jadi terlihat. Ponsel Tao bergetar..

.

.

**From : Brown eyes**

**Chagy, aku ada penelitian hingga 7 hari kedepan aku tidak pulang..aku sudah meminta appa untuk menjemputmu ok!? Jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain..aghh..aku kesal memikirkan pagiku tanpa Morningkiss dari mu..ingin aku membawamu tapi tidak dapat ijin..TT..ppopo..ne..muah..^^**

**.**

**.**

Pesan dari Kris sukses membuat Tao salting dan tersenyum,

**.**

**.**

**From : My panda**

**Gwacana..aku bisa sendiri kok sukses untukmu..kau juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yeoja disana..walau aku tau tidak ada yeoja di Labmu hahaha..kau membuatku malu..cepat pulang ne? jangan pikirkan aku saat kau berkerja..aku tidak akan lari dari WU YI FAN arraso..byeee…aku ada kelas..popo..**

.

.

Kris tersenyum meletakkan Phonselnya dan berbaring. Dr Park mulai memeriksa Kris dengan perlahan,

" aku akan berusaha!"

" ya.."

Xiumin menangis menunggu operasi diluar, setelah beberapa jam berjalan Dr Park keluar dengan perawat yang mendorong tubuh Kris yang lemah keluar.

" bagaimana? "

" yah, kini hatinya yang kena.."

" lalu?"

" kami sudah berusaha Xiumin, ah istirahatlah..kau tidak maukan kalau kau juga sakit dan membuat Luhan tau kondisimu?"

" bolehkah aku berbaring di samping Kris?"

Dengan sabar Dr Park memapah Xiumin.  
Xiumin dan Kris adalah pasient tetap Dr Park sejak kecil, dia adalah dokter yang menangani Kris saat pertama kali Kris jatuh sakit dan difonis terkena kelainan darah yang membuatnya sewaktu-waktu bisa mati begitu saja. Kris yang di larikan ke rumah sakit oleh kedua orang tuanya di pastikan mengidap kelainan pada darahnya namun di sela kesadarannya Kris menyuruh Dr Park tidak mengatakan apapun pada orangtuanya dan tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Mr dan Mrs Wu mereka memberikan pengobatan pada Kris, dan di rumah sakit lah Kris bertemu dengan sosok Xiumin yang berada dalam masa kritis hingga keduanya bisa bermain bersama. Dr Park tak ubah seperti appa kedua Kris dan Xiumin.  
.

.

Jauh dari perhitungan Kris baru sadar saat 7 hari setelah operasi, sudah hampir 4 minggu Kris mendekam di ruangannya.

" Yaaa! Noonaaa..Dr Park ! kapan kalian akan mengeluarkanku?"

Teriak Kris frustasi, bagaimana tidak sekarang Kris dikunci di dalam kamarnya karna mencoba pulang, Kris mendesah kesal. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Dr Park terkekeh diluar.

" diam di sana, dan cepat sembuh..kalau tidak mau mati kutu..ne..papay Yifan, noona pulang dulu ya.."

Ucapan Xiumin terdengar nyaring ditelinga Kris, Kris menatap langit..

_._

_._

_Bagaimana kabar Tao? Apa dia makan dan tidur dengan tenang? Ah..kenapa luka jahit di dada ini tidak kering-kering? Aku ingin bertemu my baby panda.._

_._

_._

'ceklekk'  
Kris menoleh kearah pintu mendapati Dr Park tersenyum berjalan kearahnya.

" pulanglah, aku yakin orang rumah akan mencemaskanmu.."

" jinca? "

" ne, dengan syarat kau harus rutin kemari! Jangan keluar malam seperti waktu kau jatuh pingsan tempo dulu.."

" aiss kenapa aku seperti anak yeojamu? Huh! "

Dr Park terkekeh lagi membantu Kris.

.

.  
Tao terduduk dengan malas dimeja makan Mrs Wu menghampirinya,

" kenapa tidak menelfon saja? "

" Kris sedang meneliti eoma, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya..kata Xiumin eoni jika sedang meneliti hal apapun dilarang mengganggu para peneliti..ah..pogosippoyo.."

Tao lagi-lagi mendesah dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja, Mrs Wu tersenyum melihat Kris meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir memberi isyarat agar ia diam. Perlahan Mrs Wu pergi, Kris meletakkan bunga lili di hadapan wajah Tao yang membuat Tao reflex mengangkat kepalanya.

" Pogoshippo chagy.."

" Kris..?"

" Morning kiss..eump "

Tanpa basa-basi Kris mencium Tao membiarkan yeoja itu menjadi patung sejenak..

" keke..kau tau chagy aku sangat tersiksaa.."

" kenapa lama? Apa terjadi sesuatu eoh? "

Tanpa sengaja Tao menyikut dada Kris membuat Kris mundur dan mengerang. Tao kaget,

" Kris gwacanayo? Ah..ini? "

Tao menyibakkan syall Kris, Kris mengutuki kebodohan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan mantel dan syall sehingga Tao dapat dengan mudah mengetahui lukanya yang masih dibalut perban melingkari hampir seluruh dadanya hingga perut. Tao menatap khawatir..

" gwacana, karna saking semangatnya ingin cepat selesai aku ceroboh.."

" harusnya pelan-pelan.."

" tidak mau! Itu artinya akan semakin lama tidak mendapat Morningkiss dari mu..hehe.."

Wajah Tao memerah.

.

.  
Xiumin menggerutu kesal saat mendengar Dr Park membiarkan Kris pulang. Chanyeol menatap bingung pada noonanya karna tidak bisa menangkap suara desisan Xiumin.

" kau yakin ini rumahnya? "

" ne! noona pernah datang kemari, pulanglah..nanti aku akan meminta diantar.."

" tapi noona.."

Xiumin tersenyum menyuruh Chanyeol meninggalkannya, setelah Chanyeol pergi Xiumin tersenyum dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah megah berwarna hijau.  
Luhan memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan nanar, bisa ia lihat Xiumin sedang memeluk Kris dengan khawatir didepan pintu.

" oppa bukannya itu noonanya Chanyeol? Istri oppa?"

" ne.."

Dengan cepat Luhan menyetir Mobilnya meninggalkan area perumahan itu.  
Xiumin menunjukan perhatiannya meraba tubuh Kris,

" apa masih sakit? "

" aniyo noonaa..ah..annyeong bagaimana aeyga papa eum? Apa eomamu membuatmu tidak kelaparan..?"

" Yaaaa! Jangan sentuh anakku..kau membuatku geli!"

" aiss noona, diakan anakku juga..hehe.."

Tao yang mendengar teriakan Xiumin menghampiri Kris dan mendapati Kris tengah mengelus pelan perut Xiumin,

" ah..papa pasti akan melindungimu dan eomamu ok! Kira-kira namja atau yeoja? "

" eum, kau ingin apa?"

" namja..kekeke.."

Kris terkekeh mengangkat kepalanya melanjutkan jalannya dan menatap Tao yang tengah terpaku kaget. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao, Xiumin menunjuk Kris dan Tao bergantian.

" Tao juga sedang bertamu? "

" eoh? "

Xiumin tersenyum riang menyalami Tao, Kris meraih Tao kedalam pelukannya. Membuat keduanya kaget.

" aku belum memperkenalkan Tao secara resmi di depanmu noona, kenalkan noona ini Tao- Wu Zitao istriku, nah chagy ini Noona ku Minseok.."

" mwo? Maksudmu? Kau sudah menikah? "

" ne..aww! noona kenapa memukulku!? Yaa noona jangan mengejarku! Hati-hati anakku bisa celakaaaaa.."

" dasar naga jelek! berkepala besar! Berhenti Kau!"

Xiumin tidak berhenti mengejar Kris. Hingga keduanya sama-sama kelelahan dan terduduk di ruang makan,  
Tao menatap nanar kearah keduanya membuat Kris dan Xiumin beratapan bingung.

" wae chagy? Kau menangis?"

" Kris..kenapa kau melakukan itu? Menghamili Xiumin eoni? Diakan..diakan…"

"mwo?Kris ? Menghamiliku?"

" hahahahahha.."

Seketika tawa pun pecah, Kris langsung meraih Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

" aiss..ternyata Yifan suka istri yang polos..aniya Tao-ah, kau pikir aku yeoja apaan? Kau pikir aku tidak mencintai Luhanie? Aiss..kau imut sekali.."

" ya! Jangan sentuh Taoku! "

Teriak Kris, Kris menarik Tao menjauh, Tao hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kris yang membawanya ke dapur menemui Mr dan Mrs Wu untuk sarapan.

" wah ada Xiumin? Kau sudah besar sekarang ya? Tapi kau tidak berubah hehe.."

" ya! Appanim..Kris juga tidak berubah jadi jangan salahkan aku..pogosippoo.."

Keduanya menyambut Xiumin dengan sebuah pelukan, Mrs Wu tersenyum melihat Tao menatap mereka bingung. Tangannya mengulur kearah Tao..

" Tao-ah, jangan cemburu ne? Xiumin adalah noona Kris.."

" mian,.."

" gwacana..aku suka Tao yang menjadi istri Kris..ah..kenapa kalian tidak mengundangku ? baru berapa bulan kau menikah dengan si kepala naga jelek ini?"

Kris mendelikkan tatapannya kurang setuju dengan panggilan baru yang di tujukan padanya, Mr Wu tersenyum menghirup kopinya.

" mereka sudah menikah sejak mereka kelas 1 SMA, tapi sampai sekarang belum memberi kami cucu.."

" MWO?SEJAK SMA?"

Mata Xiumin melebar menatap Kris yang sedang membuat jusnya dan Tao yang menunduk malu secara bergantian, Wajah malaikatnya kini tergagap Heran.  
setelah sarapan Mrs Wu menceritakan semua pada Xiumin, Xiumin masih shock namun sejurus kemudian menerjang memeluk Tao erat..Kris menatapnya tidak percaya..

" YAAAA..Kalau kau tidak hati-hati anakku bisa celaka noona! "

Teriak Kris menjauhkan Tao dari Xiumin, Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" jadi? Kau sedang hamil? Ah..pantas saja kau seperti bersinar.. ne?..kajja eoma periksa.."

Mrs Wu meraba perut Xiumin tidak lama kemudian meraba perut Tao membuat Tao heran, Mrs Wu tersenyum menatap Xiumin dan Tao.. semua mata menatap nya bingung.

" akan ada dua malaikat yang akan hadir di rumah ini..ah senangnyaaaa.."

" maksud eomanim aegya eoni kembar? "

" ani,"

" lalu?"

Mrs Wu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan Tao.

" Kris-ah, jaga Tao baik-baik baby berusia 2 minggu ini rentan terhadap apapun ne?"

" ne? baby?"

Tao dan Kris berpandangan, kemudian semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka keperut Tao. Tao meraba perutnya sendiri.

" aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.."

.

.

.

**See Ya next TIME!**

**Mianhe karna membawa ff baru, padahal yang lama masih ngutang hehehe..biarlah..**

**Yang lama masih dalam proses hhohohoho..**

**Mian kalau banyak typo, karna mikirnya instan jadi sejadinya aja keburu ilang lagi..gomawo reviewnya..**


	3. Chapter 3

**When You Love…**

**Hidup adalah sebuah realita yang harus dihadapi, memliki kenangan dengannya—apakah aku pantas? Apakah aku mampu menahan gejolak yang ada?**

Huang Zitao

Wu Yi Fan

.

.

Annyeong

.

.

**Preview**

_._

_._

" akan ada dua malaikat yang akan hadir di rumah ini..ah senangnyaaaa.."

" maksud eomanim aegya eoni kembar? "

" ani,"

" lalu?"

Mrs Wu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan Tao.

" Kris-ah, jaga Tao baik-baik baby berusia 2 minggu ini rentan terhadap apapun ne?"

" ne? baby?"

Tao dan Kris berpandangan, kemudian semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka keperut Tao. Tao meraba perutnya sendiri.

" aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

" Tao-ah, memang belum bisa dirasakan..biasanya setelah 2 atau 3 bulan baru kau akan merasakannya..ahh Yeoboo kajja kita cari perlengkapan untuk cucu kitaaaa.."

.

.

Chanyeol memasak makan malam dengan pelan mendongak saat seseorang meletak kan barang dengan kasar, di dapati Luhan sedang menarik dasinya dengan kasar.

" ada apa Hyung? Kusut sekali.."

" kau..kenapa kau antar Xiumin ke rumah namja itu? "

" mwo? Nuguya? "

" selingkuhannya..aku tau kau tidak menerima ku sebagai iparmu jadi kau bersengkongkol dengan Kris di belakangku.."

Chanyeol menarik alisnya bingung, suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah membuatnya mengarahkan pandangannya keluar. Xiumin terlihat ceria berdiri memunggunginya di depan pintu.

" anyyeooong..jaga anakku yaaa..byee aku akan sering main..daaagggh.."

Xiumin memasuki rumah dengan gembira,

" noona sudah pulang? "

" ne, Chanyeolkie..ah noona lelah dan mau minum obat..noona ke atas dulu yaa.."

.

.

_Bahkan dia tidak menyapaku?_

_._

_._

Luhan menyambar mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah, di sebuah caffe seorang yeoja tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum datar menanggapi yeoja itu.

" Sehun-ssi gomawo.."

" gwacana oppa kau bisa mengandalkanku..aku senang bisa berguna untuk oppa..minumlah.."

" mian,"

" untuk? "

" karna aku menolak perjodohan denganmu..dan sekarang malah kau membantuku,.."

Sehun tersenyum mengenggam tangan Luhan.

" aku akan selalu ada untukmu oppa..ah ya apa yang membuatmu memanggilku malam-malam? Apa kau sedang marah karna istrimu? "

Luhan mengangguk dan menceritakan semuanya..Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia tanpa sepengetahuan namja tampan disampingnya.

_._

_._

_Kau tau oppa? Aku senang melihat rumah tanggamu hancur..kau hanya milikku.._

.

.

Luhan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, dan melihat Xiumin tengah tertidur di ruang tamu. Dia mendekati Xiumin mencium bibir yeoja yang tengah terlelap dengan kasar membuat Xiumin terjaga kontan mendorongnya.

" wae? Kau menghindariku chagy? "

" Luhan? Kau mabuk? Ah..kajja kita ke kamar..aku ambilkan eump.."

Mata Xiumin terbelalak saat Luhan menciumnya, air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya saat Luhan membopongnya dengan kasar menuju ke kamarnya. Xiumin menerima apa yang Luhan katakan dan lakukan padanya dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti, Xiumin tau Xiumin lah yang salah namun karna ketakutannya kalau anaknya akan bahaya jika Luhan tau dia sedang mengandung ia tidak berani berkata apapun. Bahkan saat Luhan memaksa mengajaknya berhubungan badan yeoja berpipi cubby itu hanya bisa merintih tanpa bisa menolak.

" mianhe Luhan..mianhee..jeongmalyo.."

Isak Xiumin, namun Luhan tetap menumpahkan kemarahannya di tubuh mungil Xiumin hingga Xiumin jatuh terkuai di bawah tubuhnya.

.

.

Pagi hari Luhan terbangun dengan kepala berat perlahan dia membuka matanya dan terbelalak, tubuhnya naked dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat ia mabuk. Luhan bangkit karna tidak menemukan Xiumin di sampingnya.

" sudah puas membuat noonaku kesakitan? "

" eh?"

Luhan yang baru saja ingin duduk mengambil sarapannya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengoleskan selay ke Rotinya. Chanyeol cuek dengan tatapan Luhan.

" ckck…aku kira jiwa Evilmu hanya suka menjahiliku namun aku salah bahkan kau terlalu-, pura-pura marah padaku membuatku merasa bersalah mengantar noonaku ke rumah temannya lalu pergi begitu saja..bertemu dan berciuman dengan yeoja lain di caffe alasan mabuk? Pulang dengan keadaan menyedihkan mengumpat menampar noonaku dan membuatnya menjerit ke sakitan..menangis sepanjang malam hingga tidak ada suara..BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Chanyeol menggebrak meja, mata nya menatap Luhan marah. Luhan kaget mencoba mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Chanyeol meraih tasnya berhenti saat Luhan menahan lengannya,

" di mana Xiumin? "

" kau masih bertanya? Pagi-pagi aku menemukan ia pingsan di depan pintu kamar kalian kau masih tanya noonaku di mana? "

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan Luhan.

_._

_._

_Ppaboya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada malaikatmu Xi Luhan!? Aghhh!_

.

.

Tao bingung saat melihat Kris telah menyiapkan barang-barangnya, Kris tersenyum menghampiri Tao dan mencium bibir Tao sekilas.

" Morningkiss..kajja tadi eoma sudah memasak sarapan untukmu.."

" Kris kau kenapa? "

" wae?"

" kau aneh sekali.."

" wae? Kau tidak senang? Aku kan hanya tidak mau anakku kenapa-napa..kau tidak ingat kalau eoma menyuruhku untuk menjagamu dan anakku..?"

Ucap Kris cemberut, Tao menjatuhkan handuk di tangannya dan menutup mulutnya. Ia menangis, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kris panic langsung menghampiri Tao.

" gwacanayo? Apa anakku sudah membuatmu sakit?"

" Kris..jeongmal? aku takut ini hanya mimpiku..mimpi bahwa kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang ratu..mimpi bahwa aku akan memiliki aegya darimu..aku takut mimpiku terlalu lebih..aku takut saat aku bangun aku akan kecewa..hiks.."

" mianhe, mianhe karna aku terlambat..kau tidak bermimpi justru aku yang takut jika aku sedang bermimpi, aku takut kau telah meninggalkanku saat aku terbangun..percayalah ini nyata..aku mulai mencintaimu, bukan hanya karna aku akan memiliki seorang malaikat darimu melainkan karna kau—kau adalah malaikat yang akan bersamaku sampai aku tak dapat bertahan, dan anakku? Dia adalah hadiah lain yang Tuhan berikan padaku setelah kau-eum kalau tidak percaya kajja kita periksa.."

.

.

Dr Park tersenyum menunjukkan sebuah map pada Kris dan Tao,

" chukkaeyo..ah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Kris akan punya anak..padahal dia saja sama seperti anak-anak..hehe"

" ini tidak bohongkan?"

Tanya Tao tidak percaya,

" aigoo..chagy kau masih tidak percaya? Eum..?"

Tao menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

" ah ya Kris, bujuk Xiumin untuk meminum obatnya..aku yakin kau akan mampu menaklukan si Malaikat paling mengesalkan itu.."

" mwo? Xiumin eoni ada disini? Kenapa? Bagaimana keadaannya? Di mana?"

Kris menatap kearah Dr Park berharap Dr Park menyetop bicaranya, Dr Park mengangguk-

" kau bisa menemuinya di kamar cherry no 2 dari sini.."

" ne! Kris aku kesana dulu.."

Kris hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Setelah Tao pergi Dr Park mendesah membuat Kris memincingkan matanya. Dr Park menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengiba,

" bujuk Xiumin untuk mengatakan pada Luhan, paling tidak Luhan harus memperlakukannya dengan baik..pagi-pagi buta Chanyeol membawanya kemari.."

" apa yang terjadi?"

Dr Park hanya menggeleng mencoba menjelaskan kronologi pada Kris, dan Kris hanya bisa memberikan tatapan iba saat membaca rekap medis Xiumin. Sebuah data-data yang membuat matanya lelah, data-data yang hanya bisa ia pandangi tanpa melakukan apapun—Xiumin kekurangan kromosom pada sumsum tulang belakang, sedangkan ketahanan yeoja itu tidak bisa di prediksi ditambah dengan keadaannya yang sedang mengandung.

.

.

Tao mengetuk pintu mendapati Xiumin tengah menatap keluar jendela.

" eon, boleh aku masuk? "

" Tao? Kau? Kenapa ada disini? "

" hehe tadi aku baru mengecek kehamilanku..ternyata bukan mimpi dan dokter itu bilang eon ada disini, gwacanayo?"

Xiumin tersenyum menatap Tao mengangguk. Tao duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Xiumin, Xiumin kaget saat Tao mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh perut nya yang kini kian membuncit.

" annyeong aegya mama..kau sudah makan? Eum..mama akan menyuapi eomamu dulu ya..ne? eoni! Eoni harus makan yang banyak..kajja aku akan menyuapimu.."

Xiumin hanya menurut, ia memperhatikan Tao yang dengan polos menyuapinya sambil mengoceh banyak hal, bahkan ia sendiri hanya bisa melihat mimic wajah panda seorang Tao yang berubah-ubah lucu. Kris tersenyum masuk dan duduk disamping Tao dengan membawa makanan yang ia beli di kantin Rumah sakit.

" kajja ibu- ibu kalian harus sehat ne? "

Kris duduk setelah membuka makanan yang ia bawa dan mengarahkan pada Tao yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Xiumin menggeleng melihat dengan malu-malu Tao menerima suapan dari Kris, sedangkan Kris terenyum mengangguk pada Xiumin.  
Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendapati tawa Xiumin bersama dengan Tao dan Kris, namja tinggi itu memperhatikan bagaimana kedua temannya membuat Xiumin melupakan kejadian yang telah menimpanya untuk sementara.

" eoni, mianhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu aku ada kelas..tapi aku janji akan ke sini lagi nanti.."

" gwacana aku bisa menelfon Chanyeolie, Chanyeolie akan senang hati membolos..hehe.."

" noona! Ingat minum obatmu!jangan macam-macam atau sekali-kali membuang obatmu lagi atau.."

" atau apa? Kau mau mengancamku?"

Kris mengyeringai, membuat Xiumin bergidig.

" dalam hitungan detik Luhan Hyung dan Chanyeol tau kau sedang mengandung.."

" silahkan..eh..mWOOO!ANDWEE…! jebal jangan..ne aku akan minum obatku dengan baik..jangan sampai mereka tau, aku tidak mau mereka mengambil anakku..jebal.."

Tao meraih kepala Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya, Xiumin terisak sambil menggeleng. Ya air mata Xiumin mengalir saat membayangkan bagaimana Luhan atau Chanyeol akan mengambil anak di dalam kandungannya dengan berbagai alasan tentang kesehatan sumsum tulang belakangnya.

" jebal..andwe.."

" ne, eon..akan aku pastikan Kris tidak mengatakannya! Eoni bisa percaya padaku..eoni istirahat ne? kau tidak mau kan kalau anakmu sakit..eoni juga harus sehat.."

Chanyeol menyingkir saat Kris dan Tao hendak keluar dan bersembunyi, Kris tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dari pantulan kaca.

_._

_._

_Setidaknya salah seorang di rumahmu ada yang akan mengawasimu noona.._

_._

_._

Kris menuntun Tao masuk ke dalam mobil, Tao menatap Kris..

" wae? "

" kenapa eoni tidak mau Luhan oppa tau? Apa oppa tidak menginginkan anak itu?"

" Noona takut kalau Luhan hyung akan mengambil anaknya tanpa ia tau..eum Tao kau tidak marahkan kalau aku menganggap anak noona juga anakku.."

Tanya Kris takut-takut, semenjak ia menyadari dan mencoba mencintai Tao, Kris menggantungkan hidupnya pada Tao. Tao tersenyum menggenggam tangan Kris dan menciumnya.

"bahkan aku akan meminta itu padamu, Kris kau harus gantikan Luhan oppa menjadi seorang appa..kita bersama ne? aku juga sedang mengandung dan perasaan ingin selalu di samping orang yang mencintai ku semakin kuat..Kris-ah, kajja kita jadi papa dan mama baby Xiumin eoni.."

" chagy..gomapta.."

Kris mencium kening Tao, di kampus Kris benar-benar harus mengutuk jadwalnya. Keinginannya untuk mengantar Tao kekelas dan memastikan Tao baik-baik saja harus terhenti saat Kris harus menemui dosennya. Dengan langkah gontai Kris pamit sedangkan Tao, Tao tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada Kris. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya melihat tingkah Tao,

" kalian sudah jadi akrab ya? Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu? "

" mwo? Apa? "

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, mendapat tanggapan blank dari Tao. Tao yang tau sahabatnya sedang kesal tersenyum memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat membuat yeoja berjulukan _eyeliner woman_ itu kewalahan.  
.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan perlahan dan pasti, kandungan Tao dan Xiumin mengalami perubahan namun karna mereka bertubuh kecil jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan keduanya dengan specific, bahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan keduanya. Kandungan Xiumin berjalan 5 bulan sedangkan Tao baru berjalan 3 bulan dan sukses membuat Kris menjadi kerepotan karna menjadi namja yang harus menjaga dua yeoja sekaligus meski Chanyeol juga sering memberikan gizi yang tepat untuk Xiumin tanpa Xiumin ketahui. Kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun semakin santer menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kampus. Luhan hanya diam saat Xiumin pulang dari Rumah sakit meski hatinya berontak untuk mendekati istri tercintanya namun egonya masih mendominasi. Xiumin berjalan santai mengitari halaman kampus saat melewati taman matanya tertumpu pada seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Hatinya terasa sakit, ingin sekali ia berlari namun Xiumin hanya bisa berdiri mematung meremas roknya..

" oppa, kalau eoni tau bagaimana? "

" dia tidak akan tau, taupun aku tidak peduli.."

Sehun tersenyum mengarahkan seringai pada Xiumin, sebenarnya Luhan hanya sedang bersandiwara untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Xiumin namun tidak untuk Sehun ada niat lain saat bersedia membantu Luhan,mantan CALON TUNANGANNYA. Tangan Xiumin ditarik dengan lembut oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk agar Xiumin mengikutinya. Setelah lama Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun,

" bagaimana reaksinya? "

" aniyo..dia hanya diam bahkan terlihat sangat biasa.."

" gomawo Sehun-ssi..aku akan pergi ke kelas untuk mengajar.."

Luhan melenggang penuh kekecewaan, mendengar tidak ada reaksi dari Xiumin membuat hatinya hancur, namja itu mengharapkan Xiumin untuk mendekatinya atau mungkin menamparnya karna telah sembarangan memeluk yeoja lain.  
Chanyeol membawa Xiumin ke meja Baekhyun dan Tao, keduanya sangat atraktif..

" noona kenapa?"

Xiumin hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Kris, berusaha tersenyum dan melupakan sakit di dadanya. Bukan karna penyakitnya kambuh namun karna bayangan Luhan yang sedang bermesraan muncul di otaknya, tapi bukankah itu resiko yang harus ia pilih agar ia tetap bersama babynya? Setelah lama bergabung dengan mereka ahirnya senyum Xiumin terlihat sangat tulus bukan karna paksaan seperti saat dia datang.

" Kris.."

Kris yang sedang asik membaca menoleh kearah Tao dan Xiumin yang sedang menatapnya mengiba, mendengar kekompakan keduanya Kris mengenyitkan dahinya.

" wae? "

" belikan aku ice cream lemon-mangga..."

" mwo?"

Ucapan kompak dari Tao dan Xiumin mendapat jawaban serempak dari ketiga orang yang ada di antara mereka, Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahinya,

" aiss..eoni, Tao kalian ada-ada saja mana ada ice cream lemon-mangga? Adanya juga mangga..lagian kenapa kalian kompak sekali minta pada Kris? Kris apa kau menjual itu? "

" aku mau itu.."

" aku juga.."

Tao dan Xiumin mengiba pada Kris membuat Kris menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum,

" akan ku carikan..tapi tidak janji kalau akan dapat.."

" tapi Kris,kau ada kelas kan?"

" gwacana..noona, Tao kalian diam disini..ne? "

Dengan senyum yang lebar Xiumin dan Tao mengangguk, Chanyeol mengikuti Kris. Kris memasuki supermarket di dekat kampusnya untuk membeli mangga dan lemon, setelah merasa cukup Kris memasuki sebuah kedai ice cream berbisik pada pelayannya dan mengulurkan mangga dan lemon yang ia beli. Seorang pelayan menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh untuk Kris dan Chanyeol.

" Kris, gomapta.."

" untuk? "

" karna kau telah menggantikan peran Luhan hyung menjaga noonaku.."

Kris tersenyum

" Xiumin noona juga noonaku jadi jangan dipikirkan.."

" tetap saja gomawo..Luhan hyung..aku tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar menyakiti noonaku, padahal aku kira hanya emosi semata tapi bahkan dia berselingkuh dengan teman sekelasku..aku yakin hati noona saat ini sedang sakit amat sakit, aku tau noona sangat mencintai namja tidak tau diri itu..aku takut kalau noona akan tertekan.."

" aku tau, noona sangat beruntung karna memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu,aku akan melindungi noona bersamamu.."

Chanyeol menangis mendengar ucapan Kris, bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak tau harus mengadu pada siapa tentang keadaan Xiumin. Kedua orang tua-nya telah meninggal sejak Xiumin berumur 10th dan disaat itu Xiumin harus menerima kenyataan lebih pahit lagi saat Dokter memfonis hidupnya tidak akan lama karna Kangker hati berbarengan dengan kekurangan kroosom pada sumsum tulang belakang dan harus menjalani kehidupan dengan banyak dihabiskan di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Hingga saat dia berobat ke L A seorang Prof muda memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping dan menerima keadaanya, dan keduanya menikah. Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan lembut, Pelayang menghampirinya.

" mian tuan lama..ini pesanan anda.."

" ne, gomapta Yi Xing-ssi.."

Yeoja cantik bernama Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Baekhyun menatap Tao dan Xiumin bergantian matanya tidak henti melihat kelakuan dua orang berbeda umur namun satu selera, Tao dan Xiumin yang merasa dipandangi tersenyum dan mengulurkan sesendok ice cream yang Kris dan Chanyeol bawa, dengan sekali suap Baekhyun mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya, Masam!.

" kalian gila..masak makan ice cream seperti itu enak..Thanks God! Aku tidak mau lagi..hiiiyy "

" enak lho, Kris mau coba? "

Kris tersenyum membenarkan kacamatanya menerima suapan dari Tao, Baekhyun bergidig sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang shock dengan teman-temannya.

" noona..aku juga mauu.."

" mwo? Oppa?"

" hehe..nanti juga akan terbiasa..hehe.."

Tidak sadar Luhan menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal, marah dan cemburu..  
Setelah jam istirahat selesai semua meninggalkan Xiumin untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri karna harus kekelas, Xiumin tersenyum mengitari taman untuk menghindari rasa bosan sambil menyalakan ipond milik Kris. Dengan senandung kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia putar, suara lembut dari Kris yang Kris rekam khusus untuk Tao dan Xiumin.

" untung Tao meninggalkan ipond ini hehe..jadi aku tidak bosan karna milikku ada ditas Chanyeolie..hehe.."

" Minseok.."

Cengiran Xiumin terganngu dengan sebuah suara, suara kecil milik seorang yeoja. Perlahan Xiumin membalik dan menemukan seorang yeoja berwajah manis semanis gulali sendang menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian, Xiumin mengingat-ingat pernah bertemu dimana namun ingatanya lemah.

" nuguya? "

" kau lupa? Aku Oh Sehun-tunangan Luhan.."

'DEGH' hati Xiumin terasa dihujam berbagai peluru dan pisau secara bersamaan, dengan senyum biasa yang menghiasi wajah Xiumin. Xiumin mencoba sewajarnya..

" kau tau kan kalau Luhan tidak lagi peduli padamu? Dengarkan aku sebelum terlambat ceraikan Luhan biarkan dia bahagia denganku! Kau tau dia merasa tertekan hidup dengan mu hingga ingin sekali menceraikanmu tapi dia hanya kasihan mengingat umurmu yang hanya menghitu detik itu..heh.."

'tes…'

Xiumin terpaku mendengar penuturan yeoja di depannya. Tubuhya benar-benar terpaku tak berkutik. Yeoja itu menyadari jika kemungkinan yang Sehun katakan adalah benar, ia menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Luhan apalagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini? Xiumin bahkan mengabaikan tangan Tao yang melambai dan berjalan kearahnya ikutan kaget dengan kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan.

" lepaskan Luhan, bahkan kau tinggal menghitung detik hidupmu tapi masih saja keras kepala ingin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak harusnya kau miliki..hah..wae hanya melihatku? Harusnya kau menamparku seperti ini.."

'Plak!' Sehun menampar wajahnya sendiri membuat Xiumin kaget, Sehun menyeringai.

" bahkan kau tidak bereaksi apapun? Apa kau memang mengakui kalau kau tidak pantas untuk Luhan? Diam berarti kau melepaskannya.."

Sehun terus memancing kemarahan dari Xiumin dengan menekan semua kata-kata yang membuat Xiumin benar-benar kaku,

" hentikan.."

" wae? Ingin marah? Menamparku? "

Xiumin reflex mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Sehun, Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

_I cath you Minseok…!_

_._

_._

" aku bilang hentikan sebelum aku benar-benar hilang kesabaran.."

Ucap Xiumin lirih tangannya masih mengambang di udara hanya untuk menakuti Sehun, tiba-tiba Sehun merubah expresinya,

" mianhe..aku jebal, kembalilah bersama Luhan oppa..jebal..kau boleh menamparku lagi jika kau tidak puas..aku kasihan pada oppa..bagaimanapun aku pernah mencintainya..Minseok-ssi.."

" apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Xiumin menatap Sehun tidak percaya, Sehun yang tadinya meledak-ledak ingin Xiumin menjauhi Luhan kini menangis.

" aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya.."

" YA! SEHUN –SII APA YANG SEDANG KAU KATAKAN?! "

Xiumin yang bingung meninggikan suaranya, ia kesal dengan ucapan Sehun yang bertolak belakang, saat tangannya melayang sebuah tangan menghentikannya membuat Xiumin kaget.

" CUKUP MINSEOK! Hentikan!"

Mata Xiumin terbelalak saat nama lahirnya diucapkan, sedangkan Sehun menyeringai di belakang Luhan. Tao segera menghampiri Xiumin, namun langkahnya terpakasa terhenti saat Luhan menatapnya tajam.

" kau tidak ada urusan disini.."

" aku mendengar semuanya..oppa ini sa.."

" Minseok, bersabarlah aku akan mengajukan surat cerai kita..kajja Min,.."

" oppa..dengar yeoja itu membuat eoni-.."

Tao menarik tangan Luhan namun segera dikibaskan begitu saja, membuat Tao yang tidak siap oleng dan terjatuh dengan perut yang menabrak siku kursi,

" TAO!"

" gwacana, Oppa..dengarkan aku! Ini semua salah paham!"

Tao kembali bangkit dan meraih lengan Luhan namun dengan cepat Sehun mendorongnya membuat Tao tersungkur lagi, kali ini Tao mengerang. Sehun berjongkok dan tersenyum pada Tao dan Xiumin..

" tidak ada gunanya melawan Oh Sehun.."

" Hunnie kajja.."

" Oppa..bantu aku membawa yeoja ini, sepertinya dia terluka"

" biarkan saja..kajja! aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dari meladeni mereka berdua.."

Dalam sisa kesadarannya Tao berdesis menatap Luhan dan Sehun..

" dasar..rubah..agggh.."

" Tao..Tao..ireonna..siapapun tolooooong akuuuuu..jeballl..! Tao.."

Teriak Xiumin, Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja lewat taman bersama Minho dan Chanyeol kaget dan menghampiri keduanya langsung membawa Tao ke Rumah sakit. Di Rumah sakit, Xiumin terus menangis di pelukan Baekhyun, tidak lama Dr Park keluar dengan tatapan bersalah.

" mianhe..karna benturan yang terjadi di perutnya sangat keras, dengan sangat terpaksa kami hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa babynya tidak bisa diselamatkan.."

" mwo? "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap shock kearah Dr Park sedangkan Xiumin langsung menghampirinya dengan air mata tidak percaya.

" jangan bercanda..jebal! "

" jeongmal-jeongmal mianhe..Tao-ssi keguguran..sekarang keadaannya kritis kami akan melakukan pengangkatan.."

Suara buku berjatuhan menginterupsi keterkejutan mereka, Dr Park mengangguk dan masuk kembali keruang operasi. Xiumin menatap namja yang sedang menatap tidak percaya pada pintu operasi perlahan Xiumin mendekat dan berlutut di depan Kris, Kris tidak bergeming..

" mianhe..ini salahku..karna aku..kalian kehilangan anak kalian..mianhe.."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi penonton setia yang mencoba mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa jam berlalu Tao dipindah di ruang inap, Mr dan Mrs Wu datang mencoba tetap tabah. Tidak lama Tao terbangun , Kris menatapnya khawatir..

" gwacanayo Tao? "

" gwacana..ah eoni, istirahatlah..aku tidak mau anakku kenapa-napa.."

" Zitao.."

Tao hanya mengangguk, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk membawa Xiumin pergi. Setelah lama Tao terisak membuat Kris dan kedua ortunya mendekatinya mengelus rambutnya. Mrs Wu meraih kepala dan memeluknya mencoba menenangkan Tao.

" mianhe..mianhe…"

" uljima chagy, tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan ne?.."

" aku tidak hati-hati, aku tidak menjaga babyku dengan baik..mianhe.."

" gwacana.."

Setelah lama terdengar suara halus desahan nafas dari Tao, Mr Wu tersenyum menyuruh istrinya membaringkan Tao. Kini dia menatap Kris yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

" appa dan eoma akan pulang, kalian harus tabah.."

Mr Wu mengangguk pada istrinya, setelah keduanya pergi Kris mencium pelan kening Tao menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang untuk yeoja manis yang telah mengisi hidupnya. Pagi hari Kris terbangun mendengar isakan lirih, Tao tengah menangis sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya memunggungi Kris.

" gwacana Chagy? Apa masih sakit? "

" kau pasti marah padaku, mian aku membuatmu kehilangan anak kita..anak yang kita tunggu-tunggu..hiks..mian aku mengecewakanmu.."

Kris tersenyum meraih Tao dalam pelukannya.

" gwacana, aku justru khawatir kau akan terguncang ,meninggalkanku dan marah padaku karna aku tidak menjagamu.."

Kris bisa melihat kesungguhan dari mata panda Tao, ia melihat bagaimana luka dan ketulusan terpancar di sana.

" aku marah padamu? Aniya..ini aku yang salah..melihat yeoja rubah itu memaki dan membuat eoni menangis aku tidak tahan, terlebih saat Luhan oppa mengatakan akan mengirim surat perceraian..aku takut Xiumin eoni akan sakit aku dengar dari yeoja rubah itu kalau eoni sakit keras..Kris-ah..ini salahku, jangan marah pada Xiumin eoni..justru kita harus menghiburnya…"

" apa kau benar-benar istriku? "

" wae? "

Kris tersenyum mencium bibir Tao dan kembali memeluk Tao,

" kenapa kau begitu peduli pada noona? Bahkan kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang anak kita..kau tidak menangisinya? "

" ibu mana yang tidak akan menangis setelah kehilangan anaknya? Tapi setidaknya aku memilikimu yang akan menenangkanku..tapi Xiumin eoni? Dia sendirian..saat operasi aku mendengar suara lirih agar aku menjaga anak eoni, suara lirih dari seorang anak kecil untuk menjaga hyungnya..aku kira dia anak kita.."

" ya kau benar aku akan selalu di sampingmu hingga ahir waktu, gwacanayo.."

Pintu terbuka Dr Park tersenyum pada Kris dan Tao setelah mengecek keadaan Tao Dr Park kembali keruangannya. Kris menyuapi Tao dengan perlahan, saat pintu kembali terbuka 3 orang yang mereka kenal masuk. Xiumin menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya tiba-tiba ia kembali berlutut dan terisak,

" eoni,.."

" mianhe..jeongmal.."

Xiumin terus meminta maaf sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan meminta maaf karna sikap Luhan, Tao tersenyum pada Kris berniat mengerjai yeoja yang tengah meratapi kesalahanya.

" eon! Kemari kau! "

Ucap Tao sedingin mungkin, Kris hanya terkekeh yang langsung mendapat pandangan mendiamkan dari Tao. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun takut-takut membantu Xiumin mendekati Tao, Tao menyeringai namun hatinya benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Xiumin. Xiumin benar-benar kacau dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi cubbynya.

.

.

_Eoni, sungguh aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini..kau menyedihkan.._

_._

_._

" kau bisa meminta apapun dariku..mianhe..aku akan melakukan apapun maumu untuk menebus kesalahanku.."

" jinca?"

Xiumin mengangguk lemah, bagaimanapun Xiumin merasa bersalah.

" baiklah saatnya balas dendam.."

"TAO! "

" shut up oppa, Baekhyu!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Tao tidak percaya, Tao menyeringai lagi saat Xiumin mengangguk pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keduanya menatap Kris namun Kris memalingkan wajahnya. Kris tau apa yang kini sedang dirasakan Xiumin setelah mendengarkan ucapan Tao meski merasa sedih karna kehilangan anaknya namun melihat keadaan Xiumin hatinya beribu kali lebih sakit,

" buka mulutmu! "

Suara Tao menginterupsi Xiumin, Perlahan Xiumin membuka mulutnya..seketika itu juga Tao memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut Xiumin. Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget, namun Tao cuek..setelah habis hampir tidak tersisa Tao tersenyum dan menatap Xiumin yang kini masih meminum susu yang Kris buat untuk Tao.

" aigoo eoni, kau sangat menyedihkan..sampai kau kelaparan, ckck..lihat wajahmu jelek sekali.."

Mata Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbelalak sempurna terlebih saat Tao mengelus perut Xiumin

" Annyeong anak mama..dongsaeng mu akan menjagamu dari surga jadi kau harus baik-baik ne? eoni kau tega sekali membuat anakku kelaparan euh? "

" Tao.."

Tao menarik Xiumin yang tengah terisak kedalam pelukannya.

" gwacana eon, aku tidak apa..gwacana.."

" Tao..Kris.."

Kris tersenyum meraih Tao kedalam pelukannya setelah Xiumin melepas pelukan Tao, Tao tersenyum dipelukan Kris.

" gwacana noona, mungkin Tuhan belum mengijinkan kami memiliki malaikat lain selain malaikatmu..lagian nanti aku akan berusaha ya kan Tao.."

" mwo? "

Baekhyun dan Tao menatap bingung, Kris mencium kening Tao.  
Lama Baekhyun dan Tao terdiam semua orang meninggalkan mereka berdua, Kris ada kelas dan Chanyeol mengantar Xiumin chek-up, Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan takut-takut.

" yaaaaa Huang ZITAAAOOO !kau jahaaaaat! Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku dalam pernikahanmu!"

" aiiss..jangan berteriak kau lupa ini Rumah sakit? Siapa yang tidak mengundangmu? Bahkan aku menyiapkan kursi khusus menunggu kau datang..huh! "

" mwo? Jinca?"

Tao mengangguk dan mempaoutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun sedang mengingat-ingat kapan Tao mengundangnya namun otaknya terlalu lemot untuk mengingat nya. Hingga ahir dia menyerah meminta Tao memberitahunya.

" saat aku menelfon agar kau menemaniku ke gereja..sekitar 5th yang lalu.."

" mwo? 5th yang lalu? "

Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, Tao mengangguk..

"..saat itu aku merasa asing, kau tau kan sebelum aku lulusan SMP appa dan eomma ku meninggal sehari kemudian ada yang mengatakan akan merawatku. Mereka adalah eoma dan appa Kris, mereka mengajakku tinggal dan memintaku untuk menikah dengan Kris. Tidak ada penolakan diantara kami, yang aku tau aku menyukai Kris sejak kita SD..jadi aku menyetujuinya..dan hingga ahir saat malam tahun baru, saat dimana tepat 4th kami menikah kau ingat saat aku membantu Kris? Nah dirumah pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar Kris yang kini menjadi kamarku juga..kami menikah selama 4th tanpa kata..hanya saja mulai saat itu Kris bertanya apa yang aku ingin darinya..kami berteman dan mencoba terbuka. Saat aku merasa takut kalau apa yang aku alami adalah mimpi Kris mengatakan ini bukan mimpi dan membawaku untuk bersamanya..kau tau bagaimana kisah singkatku karna aku selau membagikannya padamu..mian aku tidak memberitahumu langsung dan hanya memintamu datang ke gereja.."

Baekhyun terisak memeluk Tao.

Chanyeol tersenyum ingin menghampiri Kris, namun matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Kris roboh dan langsung dibawa ke ICU, setelah lama Dr Park keluar kaget menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya, Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Dr Park saat namja baya itu ingin melewatinya.

" keadaan Kris-ssi sudah membaik pasca operasi..kau bisa menungguinya.."

" Apa yang terjadi? "

Dr Park mengangguk menyuruh Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya, ruangan putih dengan suara alat jantung membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

" karna mementingkan istrinya dia lupa dengan keadaanya sendiri..Chanyeolie-ah dia sama seperti noonamu.."

" mwo?"

" ne, bedanya tidak ada yang tau selain aku dan Xiumin..dan kini kau..Kris sangat pandai menyembunyikan apapun lewat expresi datarnya, bahkan dia sering mengelabuhi aku dan Xiumin..keadaan Xiumin dan Kris nyaris sama..di ambang nadir..jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk Xiumin, kalau kau bisa, jauhkan Xiumin dari tempat ini..karna Xiumin tidak boleh memikirkan banyak hal yang akan membuat dia dan anaknya dalam keadaan bahaya.."

" Dr..kenapa..kenapa harus mereka?"

Dr Park memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang kini bergetar hebat.  
setelah dichek-up Xiumin dipindah keruang rawat yang sama bersama Tao, Tao dan Baekhyun tersenyum membantu Xiumin merapikan diri untuk duduk, Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar..

.

.

**From : Yeolie **

**Byuniee, aku titip Tao dan noonaku yaa^^ aku dan Kris ada urusan..keke..ne..? **

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalasnya.

" wae? "

" ani, hanya Chanyeolie oppa dan Kris menitipkan kalian padaku haha jadi kalian harus menurut padaku.."

" kenapa Kris tidak sms aku? "

Baekhyun menggeleng..

.

.

**From : Yeolie**

**Lupa! Katakan pada Tao salam sayang dari Kris..hp Kris ada di situ kan? **

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mencari-cari sosok benda mungil dan mendapati HP berwarna hijau bertengger manis di samping obat Tao, Perlahan Baekhyun menunjuk Hp tersebut membuat Tao tersenyum. Xiumin pun ikut terkekeh, jadilah ketiga yeoja itu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama.

.

.  
Dua minggu setelah sebulan lebih Kris sadar dari Komanya, ahirnya Kris dipindah keruang rawat biasa..

" bagaimana keadaanmu? "

" tidak cukup buruk..apa Tao menanyakanku? "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan terkekeh..

" Tao dan noonaku membuatku gila karna mereka selalu menanyaiku apa aku bertemu denganmu atau dsb..untung saja alasanku tepat agar mereka tidak khawatir.."

" gomawo.."

" aiss sudahlah anggap saja aku membalas budi baikmu..ah ya hari ini tepat 7 bulan noona mengandung..dan sekarang mereka sedang asik membicarakan tentang bagaimana baiknya acara..jadi cukup membuat mereka tidak mencercaku dengan pertanyaan tentangmu.."

Kris mengangguk, matanya beralih keluar jendela..Chanyeol tau bagaimana perasaan Kris, jika anak Xiumin 7 bulan berarti anak Kris berumur kurang lebih 4 bulan.

" mianhe.."

Kris menoleh kearah Chanyeol,

"aku mewakili Luhan hyung meminta maaf padamu..kalau bukan karna dia pasti sekarang kau sudah tau jenis kelamin anakmu..mianhe jeongmal mianhe.."

" gwacana.."

.

.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan yang setengah mabuk keranjang yang ia pesan, perlahan dia mencium Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat rangsangan seperti itu langsung melahap habis bibir Sehun perlahan Sehun membuka kemeja Luhan, Luhan mencium Sehun dengan penuh nafsu ciumannya berhenti saat Sehun bersiap membuka bajunya yang kini telah menunjukan buah dadanya.

'_Luhaniie..saranghae..'_

Mata Luhan mengejap, suara dan bayangan Xiumin saat Luhan mengajak Xiumin jalan-jalan keluar dari ruang inap..tawa riuhnya saat Luhan menjahili Chanyeol..tiba-tiba memenuhi otaknya.

' _Luhanie jangan menjahili Chanyeol..ah, aku pusing gara-gara kalian! lebih baik tidak mempertemukan kalian..'_

Sehun bingung dengan tatapan Luhan dan kaget saat Luhan beranjak menjauhinya.

" ini salah Sehun-ssi..aku harus menemui Xiumin..dia membutuhkanku.!"

"Xiumin! Xiumin dan Xiumin?! Apa hanya dia yang ada dalam pikiranmu eoh? Bagaimana bisa? Aku benci kau!"

Luhan terus mengutuki dirinya, tidak berani memasuki rumah.  
Chanyeol yang melihat mobil Luhan terparkir tidak jauh dari rumahnya bingung namun dia sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

_Mungkin Luhan Hyung sedang meratapi kebodohannya.._

_._

_._

Xiumin, Tao dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati sore di taman samping rumah Chanyeol dan Xiumin. Ketiganya saling memperhatikan dan tersenyum riang. Seseorang menghampiri ketiganya dan memberikan amplop kepada Xiumin..

" apa itu surat dari Kris? Sudah dua bulan dia pergi.."

" mungkin saja..kajja kita buka.."

Jawab Xiumin semangat, Senyum dibibir mungil ketiganya hilang..seketika Xiumin pingsan. Dengan panic Baekhyun dan Tao meminta bantuan kepada siapa saja.

.

.  
Chanyeol menghela nafas, dengan segera dia berjalan menuju kamar rawat Kris. Luhan yang tidak sedang membeli obat di apotek kaget melihat Chanyeol,bayangan Xiumin kambuh mengusiknya membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikuti Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol masuk kesebuah ruangan. Namun bukan suara yeoja yang ia temui namun suara namja.

" bagaimana?"

" gwacana, untung noona tidak apa-apa hanya saja sepertinya bayinya harus segera diangkat.."

.

.

_Mwo? Bayi?_

_._

_._

" dia akan sangat sedih jika itu tidak berhasil.."

" noonaku terus menolak apapun yang dokter tawarkan bahkan ia tidak mau meminum obatnya.."

Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, Chanyeol kini benar-benar kacau.  
Mata Kris menangkap sosok yang ia yakini sebagai seorang Xi Luhan sedang berdiri diambang pintu, Kris tau dari tinggi bayangan Luhan.

"…noona sudah menderita dengan menjauh dari Luhan Hyung demi anaknya karna takut hyung akan membunuhnya..ditambah dengan semakin lemah tubuhnya..sekarang kau tau apa yang aku lihat..seseorang mengirim ini pada noona..Luhan hyung sebenarnya apa yang salah pada noonaku ?"

" apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? "

Ahirnya Luhan muncul dibalik pintu dengan airmata yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya, Chanyeol maju dan memberinya sebuah pukulan telak. Kris mencabut infusenya dan menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuh Luhan, Kris membantu Luhan namun tangannya ditepis membuat Kris limbung, dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan agar Kris tidak jatuh,

" kau harus istirahat Kris.."

Chanyeol memanggil suster untuk memberi Kris obat tidur dan kini namja itu tengah tertidur, Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kesal.

" puas? Kau hampir membuat seorang yeoja menangis lagi? "

" ya Xiumin pasti akan menangisi dia.."

Guman Luhan pelan, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat agar tidak melayangkan pukulan pada Hyung iparnya.

" bukan hanya noona yang akan menangisi Kris namun seorang calon eoma yang anaknya telah kau bunuh.."

" mwo?"

" padahal dia sudah rela membiarkan suaminya membagi kasih sayangnya bersama noona, merelakan perhatian suaminya terbagi untuk noona..bahkan dia merelakan babynya karna membela noona sekarang kau ingin membunuh suaminya? Jeongmalyo? "

Mata Luhan menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sososk Kris yang kini tengah tertidur, Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam..

" orang yang bahkan tanpa kau bunuh pun akan segera menemui ajalnya..apa kau puas Hyung? Aku tau kau cemburu aku pun sempat marah saat berpikir dia membuat kau dan noonaku bertengkar namun setelah tau sebenarnya alasan yang membuat Xiumin noona menghindarimu aku berterima kasih padanya..kau tau betapa sakitnya aku mendengar noona memohon pada Kris agar Kris tidak memberitahuku tentang keadaannya? Noona takut aku mengatakan padamu dan kau akan mengangkat bayinya..dia menangis..kau tau betapa sakitnya tau noona tidak percaya padaku? Sakit hyung..sakit.."

Punggung Chanyeol bergetar, Luhan memeluknya.

" mianhe..aku.."

'BRAKKKK'

" Chanyeolie-ah! Kumohon bujuk Xiumin agar mau operasi..dia dan bayinya dalam bahaya.."

" jinca? "

Semua berlari mengikuti langkah Dr Park, di ruang rawat Luhan melihat seorang yeoja menangis menolak siapapun mendekat..dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Xiumin, Xiumin kaget bukannya diam Xiumin malah semakin ketakutan.

" andweee..jangan ambil anakku..jeball..Luhanie..jangan ambil anakku..anakku tidak bersalah, aku akan baik-baik saja..jebal.."

" chagy, kita harus mengeluarkan anak kita..aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada nya.."

" ANIYAAAAAAA….Ka! ka! "

Dengan tubuh yang lemah Xiumin mengusir Luhan, di luar suster dan Dokter lain bersiap melakukan operasi paksa pada Xiumin dan membuat Xiumin histeris..dua jam persiapan mereka masuk dan mendekati Xiumin menangis di sudut ruangan, dia memegangi perutnya, di luar Baekhyun dan Tao menangis sambil berpelukan sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan berusaha mendekati Xiumin.

" Chanyeolie..Chanyeolie sayang noona kan..jebal, suruh mereka pergi.."

" noona.."

" jeongmalyo.."

Xiumin terus memohon ketakutan, Luhan dan Chanyeol pun tidak habis untuk meneteskan air matanya.  
Tao terus menangis..

" Kris..dimana kau? Kris.."

Guman Tao lirih, Kris yang berdiri di belakang Tao tersenyum..

" aku kembali.."

Tao menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang amat ia cintai tersenyum kearahnya, Kris mengenakan sebuah jas putih dokter, Tao berhambur memeluknya dan menangis di pelukan Kris..

" uljima,..nah sekarang ijinkan aku masuk dan doakan aku agar bisa menyelamatkan noona dan baby kita ne?"

" ne! aku akan berdoa untuk kalian! Jebal selamatkan eoni dan baby.."

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum mencium Tao, Tao menutup matanya saat merasakan Kris telah masuk kedalam ruangan. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Tao, membuat Tao menatapnya..

" aku yakin akan bisa..tenang ne? "

" ya Kris pasti bisa.."

Keduanya berpelukan lagi,  
Mata Xiumin berbinar saat melihat seseorang yang baru masuk, tiba-tiba dia berlari memeluk namja itu membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan kaget. Dr Park menatap Kris cemas

" Yifan..aku takut, mereka mw mengambil baby kita..hikz.."

" uljima noona..aku disini, nah sekarang noona tidur ne? kajja aku akan menyelimuti noona..eum kalian bisa tinggalkan kami.."

" ta.."

" chagy aku ada di luar..kajja.."

Ucapan Luhan menginterupsi protes dari Dokter-dokter lain, setelah semua keluar Kris menuntun Xiumin ke ranjangnya dan memasang infuse ditangan mungil Xiumin.

" noona, noona percaya padaku kan? "

Xiumin mengangguk pelan, Kris mencium kening Xiumin lalu kelopak mata Xiumin.

" kau dengar suara isakan di luar? "

" ne, seperti Tao dan Baekhyun..wae?"

" mereka mencemaskan kalian berdua, noona Tao memohon padaku dalam doanya memohon agar aku datang dan menyelamatkan kalian berdua..noona, kajja kita selamatkan anak kita..kau tau aku dan Tao sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendongnya..anak ku di surgapun inginkan dia cepat lahir dan menghirup udara pagi bersamamu..kita operasi ne? sebelum terlambat.."

Xiumin menatap mata sipit Kris, Kris mengenakan kacamata dan tersenyum membuat Xiumin tidak bisa menatap lekat mata coklat yang kini terbenam..

" mereka akan mengambilnya..mereka akan membunuhnya…"

" tidak jika aku ada disini…aku yang akan mengoperasi noona, kau percayakan?"

" jinca? Palli..selamatkan anakku..tidak apa jika aku mati tapi jangan anakku.."

" tidak akan ada yang mati ne?aku akan menyuntikmu dengan obat penenang dan saat sadar kau akan mendengar suara tangisan baby OK? "

Xiumin mengangguk semangat, Kris segera menyuntikan obat bius pada Xiumin membuat Xiumin terpejam..  
Dengan segenap perhatian Kris mengoperasi Xiumin bersama Luhan dan Dr Park, semua tegang…namun suara tangisan bayi membuat semua yang berada di luar ruangan tersenyum lega.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah Xiumin tersadar dari tidurnya dan mendapati Kris tengah tersenyum padanya..

" Kris..apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku bermimpi kau mengoperasi babyku..dan.."

" ne, itu bukan mimpi sekarang Luhan hyung sedang melihat dan memberi nama bersama Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Tao sedang mengurus administrasi.."

" Luhan? "

" ne, dia hampir mati ketakutan saat kau histeris..dia sangat menyesal dan hubungannya dengan Sehun itu .."

" …aku tau Luhanie lebih dari Luhanie tau dirinya..Luhanie tidak akan menghianatiku.."

Kris tersenyum saat tiba-tiba Luhan dan yang lainnya datang. Luhan langsung memeluk Xiumin,

" lebih baik kita pulang..hyung jaga noona, Tao kajja pulang.."

Kris mengedipkan matanya memeberi isyarat untuk semua yang ada diruangan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Luhan memeluk dan menangis,

" mianhe, mianhe..karna aku tidak ada saat kau membutuhkanku..mianhe atas hal bodoh yang aku lakukan..mianhe.."

" itu kan aku yang salah..mianhe aku yang membuatmu marah pada Yifan, dia.."

" ne..chagy..aku tau.."

.

.

Tao tersenyum saat melihat Kris berada di depan cermin. Kris sedang memperhatikan wajahnya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus di sekitar janggut nya membuat Tao terkekeh dan segera mengambil alat pencukur kumis di kamar mandi, Kris kaget saat tiba-tiba Tao membalik tubuhnya dan membasahi wajahnya kemudian mulai mengoleskan krim di sekitar dagunya. Dengan perhatian Tao membersihkan cream tersebut, Kris tersenyum..

" gomawo.."

" untuk apa? "

" karna kau telah datang di hidupku.."

Tao tersenyum menatap mata coklat yang lama ia rindukan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium namja didepannya,

" gomawo juga kau telah menerimaku..pogoshippoyo.."

3 bulan telah berlalu, keadaan Xiumin memang membaik namun beda dengan keadaan Kris. Semakin hari tubuhnya semakin lemah, Luhan dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus merahasiakan keadaan Kris dari yang lain. Sarapan pagi di rumah Kris terasa sepi karna hanya ada Tao dan Mrs Wu. Mr Wu sedang dinas di china sedangkan Kris, tanpa sepengetahuan sekarang sedang menjalani operasi rutin penyakitnya. Mrs Wu menatap Tao yang sedang menatap makanannya tidak selera, tiba-tiba Tao berlari kewestafel dan memuntahkan apa yang telah ia makan. Dengan perhatian Mrs Wu menekan punggung Tao,

" kau sakit Tao-ah? "

" molla..badanku sungguh lemas, mungkin masuk angin.."

Mrs Wu meneliti wajah dan tubuh menantunya, wajahnya kembali bersinar..

" kau telat berapa? "

" maksud eoma?"

" datang bulan.."

" eum..mungkin 2 bulan lebih..huweeeekk.."

.

.

.

**See Ya next TIME!**

**Mianhe telat update **

**Yang lain masih dalam proses hhohohoho..**

**Mian kalau banyak typo, karna mikirnya instan jadi sejadnya aja keburu ilang lagi..gomawo reviewnya..**


	4. Chapter 4

**When You Love…**

**Hidup adalah sebuah realita yang harus dihadapi, memliki kenangan dengannya—apakah aku pantas? Apakah aku mampu menahan gejolak yang ada?**

Huang Zitao

Wu Yi Fan

.

.

Annyeong

.

.

**Preview**

_._

_._

" kau sakit Tao-ah? "

" molla..badanku sungguh lemas, mungkin masuk angin.."

Mrs Wu meneliti wajah dan tubuh menantunya, wajahnya kembali bersinar..

" kau telat berapa? "

" maksud eoma?"

" datang bulan.."

" eum..mungkin 2 bulan lebih..huweeeekk.."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Dengan senang Mrs Wu menekan tengkuk Tao, setelah Tao sudah tidak mual-mual Mrs Wu mengajak Tao ke Rumah sakit, dan Tao positif hamil. Tao tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kris saat tau dia akan memiliki baby lagi, setelah mengabari Xiumin dan Baekhyun Tao keluar dari ruangan dokter kandungan menunggu eomanya yang sedang kekamar kecil, gerombolan dokter dan perawat berjalan mendorong ranjang Rumah Sakit. Melihat kepanikan mereka tubuh Tao menegang meski masih jauh dari hadapannya entah mengapa perasaan Tao menjadi tidak enak dan bayangan Kris muncul.

" cepat siapkan operasi lanjutan! Kris-ssi? Kau dengar aku? Kris-ssi? "

Teriakan seorang namja yang amat Tao kenal, mata Tao terbuka lebar. Kini matanya amat mengenal siapa yang ada di atas ranjang saat ranjang itu melewatinya. Tubuh Tao kaku, air matanya seketika menyeruak keluar dengan derasnya. Tao bisa melihat tangan dari seorang pasien keluar dan menunjukkan cincin perkawinan yang familiar untuk yeoja itu. Chanyeol yang terlambat mengikuti Luhan dan rombongan kaget menemukan Tao tengah menangis sambil memegang sebuah map. Mrs Wu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bingung melihat Tao menangis dia mengangguk pada Chanyeol, meski bingung karna Chanyeol juga menangis. Tao menatap Chanyeol penuh Tanya, meminta penjelasan dari namja reaction king itu,tidak ada Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan berat dia menarik tangan Tao,

.

.

_Sudah saatnya Tao dan keluargamu tau.._

_._

_._

Chanyeol menceritakan keadaan Kris membuat dua Yeoja berbeda umur itu tidak berhenti menangis. Luhan keluar dengan wajah yang tegang. Matanya kaget melihat Tao dan Mrs Wu, Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"..keadaan Kris benar-benar kritis, operasi semalam tidak memberikan efek apapun. Mungkin ini terahir.."

" Tao!"

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil Tao saat calon ibu muda itu tiba-tiba pingsan karna mendengar suaminya yang ia ketahui baik-baik saja tiba-tiba harus berada di ruang operasi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya , Mrs. Wu segera menghampirinya..

" kenapa? Sejak kapan anakku-"

" sudah lama, aku dengar dari Dokter yang menangani Kris- dia sudah mengalami sejak lama.."

.

.

Genap 6 bulan Kris terbaring di rumah sakit para dokter pun sudah pasrah dan menyerah dan ingin melepas alat bantu untuk Kris. Tao histeris dan memohon agar mereka membiarkan Kris bertahan, Tao yakin suatu hari Kris akan bangun untuknya dan anak dalam kandungannya. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Tao dan tersenyum menenangkan nya,

" kau juga harus sehat ne? pergilah ke Mall bersama noona dan Baekhyun..bersenang-senanglah..aku akan menjaga Kris untukmu.."

" aniyo, aku ingin berada di samping Kris.."

" kalau begitu kau makan ne? kau tidak akan membuat babymu kelaparankan? Setidaknya lakukan demi babymu..lakukan demi Kris.."

Baekhyun mengarahkan sesuap bubur untuk Tao, Tao menyeka air matanya menerima suapan dari Baekhyun. Tao tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya harus memulai pengakuan canggung dengan namja yang masih setia menutup mata di hadapannya, Tao tidak tau mengapa Tao terlihat menjadi seperti orang bodoh dan tidak penuh perhatian. Yeoja itu memutar kembali ingatanya yang tidak memiliki pikiran lain kecuali bersama dengan Kris (suaminya) ya, Tao pikir akan baik-baik saja jika seperti itu. Karena Tao tidak tahu Kris kesakitan dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Tao terus terisak sambil mencoba menelan bulat-bulat makanan yang Baekhyun suapkan, ia terus berjanji jika di kemudian hari Tao akan berubah lebih-lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya, ia berjanji akan selalu memberitahu Kris bagaimana ia mencintai pemuda tampan itu. Tao menangis menyesali bagaimana ia tidak memberitahu seberapa besar cintanya kepada Kris. Bahkan terdengar lirih di telinga Baekhyun suara Tao yang mengucapkan dia mencintai Kris secara berulang. Kata yang biasa yang sejak beberapa waktu tidak pernah Tao katakan, karena Kris selalu dekat, karena Kris selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa, dan Taopun berpikir itu baik-baik saja. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana usaha atau perasaan Tao untuk Kris jauh dari kata baik, karna Baekhyun adalah saksi cinta sepihak Huang Zitao, namun yeoja itu tidak bisa berfikir jika ahir cinta sahabatnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun mendengarkan bagaimana perasaan rindu Tao untuk Kris, bagaimana ia ingin mendengar suara Kris atau apalah yang jelas semua tentang Kris membuat Tao tidak berhenti mengatakan rindu. Tao meletakkan boneka panda yang hadiahkan saat Tao merajuk beberapa hari sebelum ia anak kecil yang meminta mainan pada ayahnya dan itu hanya di angguki oleh Kris.

Kandungan Tao sudah mengalami masa 8 bulan dan semakin ketara, Baekhyun selalu berusaha ada di samping sahabatnya dan menghiburnya.  
.

.

Xiumin mendesah, menatap Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan Hanmin ( anak mereka) membuat Luhan memandangnya.

" wae? "

" aku merindukan Kris..apa dia tidak mw menengok anaknya? Penelitian macam apa coba? Pasti Tao sedang tersiksa sekarang..kalau Kris pulang akan ku marahi dia! Awas kau Kris!"

Luhan tersenyum hambar, sampai sekarang Xiumin tidak mengetahui keadaan Kris yang sebenarnya karna semua takut akan membuatnya kembali jatuh. Sengaja Kris di pindahkan ke rumah sakit terpencil namun semua tenaga ahli ada disana untuk menghindari kemungkinan jika Xiumin ke rumah sakit , Hanmin menarik-narik lengan baju Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh. Entah dari mana Hanmin sekarang sedang menunjukan sebuah foto Kris, Luhan mengenyitkan dahinya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum..

" habis tadi Hanmin menunjuk-nunjuk foto Kris jadi aku ambilkan saja..ah chagy hari ini aku lelah kau mau beri aku obat tidur? Benar- benar ingin tidur.."

Luhan mengangguk, segera mengambilkan obat tidur untuk Xiumin. Sudah 3 bulan Luhan selalu memberikan Xiumin obat tidur agar Xiumin benar-benar tertidur dengan tenang. Setiap hari Xiumin bermimpi Kris meninggalkannya, membuat yeoja bermata bening itu takut untuk memejamkan matanya. Luhan mengecup kening dan bibir Xiumin sekilas mengangkat Hanmin menjauh dari kamarnya. Hanmin menangis memegangi foto Kris, Luhan yang bingung memperhatikan anaknya yang kini belum genap 1th itu, Hanmin mencoba bicara namun Luhan tidak mengerti yang Luhan dengar hanya suara tangisan dan 'pa…pa..' yang keluar dari mulut namja cilik anaknya itu. Mata Luhan melebar, dengan cepat ia menggendong anaknya menuju rumah sakit, di rumah sakit Baekhyun lalu menggendong Hanmin,

" anak Tao telah lahir dengan selamat..dan keduanya sehat.."

" bagaimana keadaan Tao? "

" dia baik Hyung, Cuma sekarang dokter memberinya obat agar dia bisa tertidur sejenak.."

" Chanyeol pulanglah..bawa Hanmin,"

Chanyeol mengangguk siap menggendong Hanmin, saat Chanyeol mendekat Hanmin menangis memanggil seseorang.

"..waaaa..pa….pa….paa….pa..paa.."

" hyung, Hanmin sudah bisa bicara..kajja Hanmin ikut ajussi.."

" pa..pppaa..paa…"

" Hanmin mau bersama appa? "

Hanmin terus menangis menunggu semua orang mencerna apa yang ia maksudkan, hingga lama mereka membiarkan Hanmin menangis tersedu di gendongan Baekhyun. Tao tersenyum, dia berjalan dengan kursi rodanya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hanmin yang langsung disambut senyuman Hanmin.

" Tao , kau masih belum boleh.."

" sudahlah..aku baik-baik saja..eum Hanmin ingin ketemu papa? Kajja mama akan ajak Hanmin menemui papa..dedek bayi juga ada disana.."

Mr dan Mrs Wu menoleh kaget melihat Tao masuk, Tao tersenyum.

" YA! Yi Fan apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh? Sekarang aku ada di sini! Cepat bangun dan gendong anakmu.."

Isak seorang namja, Tao tersenyum dia hanya bisa melihat namja itu sedang memberikan dorongan untuk suaminya. Mr Wu berniat mengambil Hanmin dari Tao namun Tao menggeleng.

" Yi Fan! Anakmu kembar tau! Mereka ada di sini, apa kau tidak mau menggendong mereka euh? "

Tao hanya bisa memperhatikan namja yang memunggunginya sedang berusaha membangunkan suaminya.

" kau—kau anak kurang ajar! Cepat bangun sebelum aku membencimu! YA! Wu YIFAN!"

Perlahan sebuah gerakan menginterupsi mereka,

" YI FAN!? "

Namja itu langsung berlari keluar dan berteriak-teriak memanggil dokter.  
semua berlari kearahnya dan berhenti menatapnya kaget..

" kau dokter Yi Fan? Pallli..dia..dia bergerak..dia sadaarr!.."

" jinca?"

Luhan menyapu kekagetannya langsung memasuki ruangan, Dua jam berlalu ahirnya Kris di pindah keruang inap. Dia tersenyum menatap Tao yang kini menangis sambil memangku Hanmin. Perlahan dia mencoba bangkit dan mengecup bibir Tao,

" gwacana ne? ah senangnya mana aegyaku? Disana kah? "

" ne, mereka namja- Zi Fan dan Yi Zi .hiks..hiks.."

" gwacana chagy, mianhe aku tidak menemanimu.."

Tao hanya mengangguk, setelah satu-persatu pulang meninggalkan Kris dan Tao sendiri di ruangan membuat suasana sepi. Hanmin telah tertidur di samping Kris, Kris tersenyum mengingat lamanya ia tertidur dan kini ia harus bangun untuk pamit..ya pamit..Kris merasa inilah waktu terahir untuknya,

" jangan macam-macam.."

Sebuah suara bass menginterupsi pikiran Kris, dia tersenyum melihat Tao menepuk-nepuk pipinya memandang dia dan namja yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

" kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? "

" hanya sedikit berpikir hyung.."

Namja itu mengacak-acak rambut Kris.

" Chagy ini hyungku..Li Jianghe atau Kris Wu..hyung ini istriku Zitao.."

" Kris Wu? "

" ne, aku Kris..tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yi Fan, panggil saja aku Yi Fan karna sepertinya di sini namaku sudah terkenal di pakai olehnya..hehe.."

" yah kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mengenalkan diriku sebagai Kris..babo.."

Namja itu, Yi Fan. Tao mengangguk tidak mengerti membuat keduanya reflex mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dengan wajah kesal Tao menampik tangan keduanya untuk kesekian kali namun tetap saja dia harus mengalah. Ketiganya saling berbagi dan menceritakan apa saja menghabiskan hari dengan berbincang..

"..Hyung kau janjikan tidak akan pergi lagi? Kau akan menjaga appa eoma dan menjaga istri dan anakku kan? "

" aiss, dasar manja..istri dan anakmu kan tanggung jawabmu! Ya tidak Tao.."

" he-eum, aku baru tahu kalau suamiku manja.."

Tao terkekeh pelan, Kris tersenyum memejamkan matanya. Dia senang karna tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Tao bisa tersenyum bersama namja lain, namja yang kelak Kris harap akan menjadi penggantinya.

"Zi Fan dan Yi Zi..gabungan kata yang indah..Kris-Tao, Zitao-Yifan..selamanya akan indah, dan kalian tahu hanya akan ada satu Kris untuk Tao. Kris yang akan menjaga Tao dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, Kris yang akan menyeka setiap air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Tao, Kris yang akan menjadi suami dari Tao, Yang akan menjadi tiang di saat Tao roboh, mengulurkan tangan saat Tao terjatuh..hanya ada satu Kris di dunia ini...tidak ada yang lain.."

" aiss, arraso..arraso..hanya akan ada satu Kris..huh! ya kan Tao.."

Tao mengangguk,

" hyung, saranghaeyo.."

" aiss..jangan bilang kau minta aku menciummu seperti waktu dulu..anio.."

Meski bibir namja itu menolak, namun dia tetap mendekat dan mencium dongsaengnya dengan lembut. Tao kaget saat melihat Yi Fan mencium Kris tepat dibibirnya.

" Chagy, saranghaeyo..jeongmal sarang..aku mau menagih Morning-kiss dan night-kiss ku..popo.."

Kris mengedipkan matanya membuat Yi Fan mengenyitkan keningnya. Dengan malu-malu Tao mencium Kris, ada perasaan tidak ingin melepaskan saat Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Perasaan berat, Kris tersenyum mengusap pipi Tao.

" uljima ne? Tao orang yang kuat..yeoja milik Kris..ah hyung, Tao..aku mengantuk kajja kita tidur, hyung seret itu kita tidur bertiga..aku ingin kalian memelukku.."

" aiss, lihatlah Tao betapa naga bodoh berkepala besar ini manja padaku.."

" dia sedang menghina dirinya sendiri..hehe.."

Yi Fan merengut mendengar gumanan Kris, ahirnya dia mengabungkan dua buah kasur agar bisa tidur bertiga. Entah apa yang Yi Fan dan Zitao rasakan keduanya benar-benar merasakan tidak ingin kehilangan hingga mereka memeluk Kris erat.

.

.

" ani..ani..aniya..Kris..Kris..jebal..jebal..aniya..Kris! hahhahah.."

" gwacana chagy? "

" chagy, Kris…Kris…."

Luhan memeluk Xiumin hingga yeoja itu tidur kembali. Pagi – pagi Luhan terbangun dan menemukan Hanmin merangkak kearahnya sambil menangis memanggil-manggil papa, Entah apa yang Luhan rasakan dia langsung saja membawa Hanmin keRS. Tiba di rumah sakit Luhan disambut oleh isak tangis keluarga Kris dan Tao, Tao pinsan.

" jebal! Jangan katakan itu! Andweee KEVIN! "

Teriakan barithon itu membuat Luhan sadar sepenuhnya sadar. Luhan menghampiri Yi Fan yang tengah menangis, dengan susah payah Luhan yang sedang menggendong Hanmin memeluk Yi Fan.

" dia..dia..wae? kenapa harus dongsaengku?"

" tidak ada yang menginginkan..dan bisa menolak.. uljima, kau yang berwajah sama dan memiliki kontak batin yang kuat dengan Kris harus lebih kuat dari siapapun… kau pasti bisa merasakan apa yang Kris rasakan saat ini, perasaan bebas tanpa kesakitan..kuatkan dirimu Yi Fan-ssi, Kris pasti akan sedih jika tidak ada yang tersenyum mengantarnya.."

Yi Fan tetap menangis, Untuk beberapa lama Yi Fan terpuruk hingga Luhan harus memberinya obat penenang dan membiarkan dia istirahat kemudian mengurus semuanya. Luhan menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menenangkan Tao dan Mrs Wu, sedangkan dirinya dan Mr Wu mengurusi administrasi dan acara pemakaman.  
Xiumin sedang memasak santai bersama Chanyeol, keduanya tersenyum riang. Phonsel Chanyeol bergetar..

" yeoboseo? "

" _kau bersama Xiumin? "_

" ne? "

" _menjauhlah.."_

Chanyeol mengangguk pergi kepinggir kolam, Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng mengira itu telephone dari Baekhyun.

" _dia telah pergi Chanyeol, Kris telah tiada..dan sekarang aku sedang mengurus semuanya, kau jaga Xiumin..Hanmin sekarang sedang menangis bersama kembaran Kris..hyung mohon agar kau bisa merahasiakan ini dari Xiumin.."_

" Hyung.."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan phonselnya, bagaimanapun dia merasa kehilangan Kris. Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya memandang Chanyeol, perlahan memeluk Dongsaengnya dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget namun cepat ia memeluk Xiumin erat, dia pun membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Tao sekarang pasti sangat menyakitkan.

" gwacanayo?"

" aniyo..hanya..hanya ingin menangis.."

.

.

Upacara pemakaman Kris telah berahir, semua kembali kerumah. Yi Fan masuk kekamar Kris dan Tao, Tao sedang termenung menatap foto pernikahannya. Isakannya terdengar lirih, Yi Fan hanya bisa duduk menepuk pundak Tao membiarkan Tao menangis.

" jangan menangis lagi atau Kris akan sedih telah membuat kenangan bersamamu.."

Tao menatap Yi Fan sambil menyeka air matanya, Yi Fan tersenyum memegang pundak Tao.

" jangan biarkan arwah Kris di surga menyesal telah membuat kenangan bersamamu..aku tau kau sangat mencintainya, namun jika kau seperti ini menangisi Kris dan bersedih apa itu di sebut mencintainya? Relakan dia pergi..aku pun sama sepertimu, malah aku lebih dulu ia tinggalkan..dulu kami sekeluarga tinggal di LA hingga kami berumur 6th , dia meminta Appa dan eomma pindah kesini..aku? aku yang tidak tau apa-apa saat pulang dari sekolah mendapati rumahku kosong, hanya ada seorang perngasuh yang mengasuhku dan sepucu surat darinya.. surat yang mengancamku untuk tetap tinggal sendirian di LA. Dia mengancamku akan mati detik itu juga, Yi Fan mengatakan aku boleh kemari jika ia memanggilku..ya dalam komanya dia memintaku kemari..dan..aku..aku sulit menerima ini..dia selalu memakai nama panggilanku untuknya sedangkan aku harus menerima dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yifan' atau kadang 'Kevin', dia tidak pernah mau aku memanggilnya dengan namanya sendiri hingga aku mengalah dan memanggilnya Kris dan membiarkannya "

Tidak ada kata di antara keduanya, Tao mengangguk.

" biarkan aku menangis untuknya untuk terahir kalinya,.."

" ..kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang,,gwacana.."

Yi Fan merengkuh Tao dalam pelukannya, lama Tao terisak hingga keduanya tanpa sadar membaringkan diri dan tertidur. Mr dan Mrs. Wu yang melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum dan meutup pintu kamar membiarkan mereka istirahat. Hingga pagi menjelang, kepergian Kris adalah pukulan untuk semua penghuni rumah namun semua berusaha melupakan bahwa Kris telah pergi.

" apa Yi Fan akan tinggal disini? "

" sepertinya..sungguh tidak adil untuk keduanya..hikz..mengapa takdir mempermainkan anak kita? Kasihan juga Tao harus membesarkan anaknya tanpa Kris.."

Mr Wu memeluk istrinya yang sedang mencoba mengusap airmatanya,  
' BRAKKKKK' suara pintu yang dibuka dengan semangat atau paksaan membuat mereka kaget dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka, seseorang yang keduanya kenal masuk dengan wajah ditekuk diikuti seorang namja yang tengah mengangguk hormat dan sepeti meminta maaf atas kelakuan yeoja didepannya.

" mana dia? "

" nu- nu..gu? "

Pertanyaan khawatir Mr Wu tidak diabaikan oleh Xiumin, Xiumin terus berlari menjauh. Mrs Wu menatap Luhan, Luhan hanya mengangguk..

" saya telah mengatakan sebenarnya pada Xiumin dan dia sepertinya salah mengartikan…dan dia menyeretku kesini.."

" apa tidak apa dengan kesehatannya Dr Xi? "

Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil mencium Hanmin yang sedang bermain dengan rambutnya.  
Xiumin membuka pintu kamar Kris dan Tao dengan kasar membuat Tao dan Yi Fan terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

" Dasarrrrrr! Kepala naga besaaaaaarrr! Kemana saja kau hah!? Kau mau membuat noonamu ini mati lebih cepat hah?"

" YAA! Ampun noonaaa…appooh.."

Yi Fan terus berlari menghindari Xiumin, Xiumin tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yi Fan yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh mungil Tao yang masih setengah sadar.

" Tao..suamimu benar-benar keterlaluan iya kan? Dia menghilang..dan sekarang setelah kau melahirkan, dia datang..huh! kajja biarkan si kepala besar itu.."

" eoni.."

Xiumin menggandeng Tao, Luhan mengangguk pada Tao. Tiba-tiba Xiumin menangis memeluk Tao dan Yi Fan bersamaan.

" hiks..Luhanie bilang Kris telah pergi, tapi dia bohong…hikz..Kris ada di sini, ya kan? Kris kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagikan? "

" ne, Kris tidak kemana-mana.."

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

Yi Fan berjalan menggandeng Tao yang tersenyum manis kearah pastur, di saksikan beberapa teman dekat (kecuali Xiumin yang sibuk dengan acara ulang tahun anaknya di rumah Tao). Janji sucipun diucapkan, tangis bahagia dan haru mengidupi ruangan gereja yang di hadiri beberapa orang. Semua tersenyum meski menangis..

_._

_._

_Yi Fan restui kami, kau yang inginkan inikan? Inginkan seperti ini?ya kan? Aku ingat kata-katamu tentang _Zi Fan dan Yi Zi_..gabungan kata yang indah..Kris-Tao, Zitao-Yifan..selamanya akan indah, dan kau mengatakan hanya akan ada satu Kris untuk Tao. Kris yang akan menjaga Tao dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, Kris yang akan menyeka setiap air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Tao, Kris yang akan menjadi suami dari Tao, Yang akan menjadi tiang di saat Tao roboh, mengulurkan tangan saat Tao terjatuh..hanya ada satu Kris di dunia ini...tidak ada yang lain..kini aku tau maksudmu—Yi Fan, ya aku dan Tao tau artinya dan kami akan saling membuka hati..kami akan menjaga janji suci ini.._

_Yi Fan-ah taukah kau hingga sekarang noonamu tidak merelakanmu pergi, dia terus mengatakan Kris selalu hidup! Seberapa besar kami mengatakan bahwa aku bukan Kris-nya, aku Kris berbeda.._

_Meskipun begitu sekarang aku menggantikanmu..aku akan berjanji menyembuhkan Xiumin noona bersama dengan Luhan hyung apapun caranya..seperti yang kau mau.._

_Uri Dongsaeng..ku harap kau bisa tidur dengan tenang disana, aku akan selalu menjaga apa yang kau jaga selama ini..aku janji..Saranghae uri Dongsaeng..saranghae Uri Kris, Wu Yi Fan.._

_Terimakasih karna mengijinkanku untuk memelukmu dan melihatmu tersenyum saat kau meninggalkan kami.._

**========-END-=======**_  
_

.

.

.

**See Ya next TIME!**

**Mianhe telat update **

**Yang lain masih dalam proses hhohohoho..**

**Mian kalau banyak typo, karna mikirnya instan jadi sejadnya aja keburu ilang lagi..gomawo reviewnya..**


End file.
